Diary of a Pureblood Love Story
by X-LOllIpOp Lust-X
Summary: To be in love with a Pure blood brings around a lot of enemies. Takuma realizes that as he start to date Kaname's second little sister. TakumaxOC
1. Chapter I  Kaname's Orders

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first fan fiction, I hope it'll be good, Really.**

**I accept any kind of reviews. I really want to Know your thoughts on this!**

** This story is a Takuma x OC pairing. **

**To know more about the Oc please visit my profile page where is her presentation.**

**I think that's all and ENJOY !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, unfortunately! But I do Own Tenshi Kuran.**

* * *

** Diary of a Pureblood Love Story by Camy Mc Leil.**

**Chapter I/- Kaname's Orders**

As always, at twilight, we - students of the Night Class in Cross Academy - were waiting in front of the two thick wooden gates of the moon dormitory, to go to class and, as always we could hear the already loud screams and squeals of the oh-so-famous-night-class-student's fan girls. I always found that ritual more than ridiculous, the human girls didn't even know us. If they did they would only run in fear, because we, fellow students of the night class, were vampires. The headmaster Mr. Cross Kaien, my brother, and I, established a peace between humans and vampires within the walls of this school. That was why, this whole situation was ridiculous, they only found us beautiful. But as I looked around, I saw that everyone wasn't on the same line of thoughts as me: Hanabusa Aido, my blonde haired best friend with a baby blue eyes, was literally bouncing up and down from the excitement, as the fan girls scream grew louder and louder, if it was even possible, all to the misfortune of my poor sensitive vampire earring. We started to walk toward class, I watched with astonishment how my playboy best friend flirted with the humans, and also flirted with death. As usual, he would earn some threats from that low-life and soon-to-be-Level-E: Zero Kiriyuu. Of course, Hanabusa was approaching too close, the « precious » fan girls. And as usual, I would feel my irritation grow in me, as I watched that silver haired prefect glaring at us, as if he was better than us. _**'stupid vampire hunter' **_I thought. My lips unconsciously curled above my teeth in disgust. The tension that rolled off my body must have been obvious, because suddenly, I heard come along Yuuki Cross, Ms prefect.

- «Are you alright, Tenshi-Sama ? » asked the dark brown haired petite prefect, with only concern showing in her grand reddish brown eyes.

- «Yes, thank you Yuuki, I'm alright. And thank you for the hard work you are doing everyday without any complains. » I answered her with a soft but genuine smile.

- «You're welcome, Tenshi-Sama, but I'm only doing my job as prefect. » she declared blushing deeply and bowing low.

- «Just don't force you too much, Yuuki. » Kaname Onii-Sama said from behind me with a deep loving voice as I patted Yuuki's head. Then a growl erupted from that lilac eyed prefect, I looked up, raising one eyebrow, only to see Kiriyuu glaring at us.

- «Stay away from her, Kuran !» whispered dangerously Kiriyuu as he walked toward us, stopping only three feet away from us. That, made my mood shift, my irritation came back as quickly as it was gone, but tenfold worst this time.

- «So what ? » I snapped back , stepping even closer, closing the distance between us. _**'Take a deep breath, in and out'**_ I thought as I tried to calm myself down.

- «Be careful Kuran, I won't respect you as the others because you're a pureblood » He threatened too low for the human to hear. I lifted my hand ready to claw him at any instant, then a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the lavender eyed prefect.

- «We should really go to class, if we don't want to be late Tenshi, shouldn't we ? » said suddenly Onii-sama, in a tone that was rather an order than a suggestion. He shot me a warning glance that said _**'better control yourself, young lady'**_ Kaname Onii-sama dragged me forward class, as the others Night Class students followed us quietly but confused.

* * *

Class did nothing to erase my anger, and the questioning look that Hanabusa, who was sat next to me, shot me every now and then, only irritated me more. This wasn't good at all, it only reminded me of the scene before. Being a pureblood, I was used to perfect politeness whenever somebody would address to me, not that I really minded about overdone politeness, but I always sought respect in a relation-ship of any kind. So, for that jerk of low-life to disrespect me, a pureblood , in front of everybody, vampires and humans… He would definitely pay for that. _**'Stupid Level E prefect' **_I thought vehemently.

- «What did Kiriyuu, this time to anger you like that, Tenshi-San? » asked Hanabusa. _**'good, now I'm thinking aloud, today it's obviously not my day'.**_

I explained Hanabusa what happened. That was when the situation got out of hands…

In less than two hours, I found myself out of class, looking for Kiriyuu, along with my blonde playboy best friend, his cousin Akatsuki Kain; Souen Ruka my honey hazel haired best friend; Toya Rima, my orange haired model close friend, and Senri Shiki her work mate and best friend. We found him in less that two minutes, by the fountain; we silently walked by him and managed to surround him without him noticing us.

- «Well, well Kiriyuu now that you're all by yourself, you're keeping your mouth closed. » I said, walking languidly to him.

- «What do you want pureblood? » he snapped, looking around him.

- «Nothing! We just wanted to teach you a little about respect. » I said innocently.

- «Go back to class Kuran, if you don't wanna die! » he shot, glaring.

- «You know what they say Kiriyuu: 'revenge is a dish better savored cold'. Now I think it's cold enough » I continued innocently, as if he hadn't speak at all. I walked closer to him and gripped the front of his shirt.

- « Get your hands out of me, vampire! » he threatened. I heard a click above my head, I looked up, only to see, the bloody rose gun pointed at my head.

- « It's funny Kiriyuu! You **do **know that I can kill you even before your finger touch the trigger of that gun, but you still use it as if it was a thread to me. » I said smiling brightly. « I supposed it's all the intelligence a Level E can manage to have. » I smirked at that teasing. _**'how rude of me' **_I smiled at the now frozen soon-to-be level E.**_ '__Thank you Hanabusa'_** I thought, looking up to the noble.

It was my turn to froze now, not because of Hanabusa's powers, but in fear.

- « I think it would be wiser for you to release Kiriyuu, Tenshi. » Kaname Onii-Sama - who, was now behind my blonde best-friend - said in a too-calm-to-be-safe tone. I obeyed immediately, lowering my head as I saw the ice melt away when Hanabusa cancelled his powers too.

- «Now, put that gun out of her face Kiriyuu, it can be dangerous. » ordered Kaname Onii-Sama.

- «Don't tell me what to do, Kuran! » snapped the unfrozen low-life.

- «Then, will you do it as a _**favor**_? »asked my brother. _**'I'm so screwed, **__**I made Onii-Sama ask a favor to **__**that**__**!' **_I thought as Kiriyuu reluctantly lowered his gun.

- « I'll take those idiots to chairman's office. Is that good enough for you Kiriyuu? » continued Onii-Sama in the same frightening tone.

- «Yes it is! And now disappear Kuran. » the soon-to-be-level E answered.

- « Now you, follow me » Kaname Onii-Sama said to us coldly, not even bothering to look at us.

- « Yes, Kaname-Sama » we all said in chorus. At time like this, even though I was still his little sister, I preferred to call him 'Sama' just in case.

* * *

The step _**'chaiman's office' **_was much better than I thought it would be. Fortunately for us, the chairman had been in a very good mood, he _**'only'**_ decided to give us ten days of suspension, which basically meant that we would stay at the moon dorms without any outing allowed.

The hard step was 'Kaname's Office', Senri, Rima, Ruka, and Kain were not in that much trouble, they had been only lectured by Onii-Sama. But as for Hanabusa and me, we couldn't say that Kaname had been soft on us. Hanabusa received his usual slap and his punishment, then was dismissed. Unfortunately, I stayed behind, alone with my brother, with all his attention only on ME, no way to keep low profile.

- «Now, it is your turn, young lady! » Kaname Onii-Sama said in a frightening tone, his dark aura all around the piece; making him look even creepier.

- «I'm sorry Kaname-Sama. » I said as I tried to conceal the shaky tone in my voice, my eyes were locked at the floor, I was too coward to look at him in the eyes.

He sighed deeply then said:

- «You're a pureblood; you shouldn't be the one commanding that kind of childish actions, even though you hate Kiriyuu. You're seventeen! You should be able by now to know that every act has its consequences. And being a pureblood, you should think before you act. » he scolded.

- «Yes Kaname-Sama, I'm sorry, I got carried away.» I apologized again, « but that wasn't fair! He couldn't just insult me in front of everyone and go away like that. I have my pride, and even though it doesn't quite justify my actions it's still true! » I explained.

- « Well now, it seems that you do not have much pride left after that scene Tenshi! » chuckled lightly Onii-sama. _**'A chuckle! Well maybe the situation isn't **_that _**awful maybe I'll be exempt of further punishment'**_. I thought in relief .

- «Yes, Kaname Onii-sama, but that wasn't fair! » I protested still looking down.

- «Anyway, you sound quite like a justice partisan tonight, Tenshi. » he said. He lifted my chin with his hand in order to see my face, hidden behind my bangs.

- «Because I am Onii-sama »

- «Is that so ? Then you're punishment is fitting your mood. » He smirked at me, his face was only two inches from mine which was firmly held by his hand.

- «What? I've already been punished! » I whined my eyes was round with surprise. _**'So much to think that I'll be exempt of punishment' **_.

- «I do not call this 'suspension' a punishment. And you'll never learn the lesson until a good punishment! And I've found the perfect punishment for you. You'll be Aido's Supervisor from now on until further notice. This means you should keep an eye on anything he does, and at the slightest mistake, you'll receive the punishment as well as he does. » he declared obviously proud of that torture.

- «What ? No, please Onii-Sama, don't make me suffer like this, I can't handle it Please! ». I complained, my eyes were wet with tears from that news. I clenched Onii-sama sleeve hard to make him realized.

- «Oh yes, you'll do that Tenshi! It's you're punishment; you'll learn what the word 'responsibility' means » He replied . « And I though 'Hanabusa' was you're best friend? Therefore it shouldn't bother you too much, and Takuma will help you in that task ».

- «That's is hardly fair, Onii-sama! » I tried hopelessly.

- «Well you know what they say: 'Might is right'. he smirked at me. « you may leave now Tenshi; it's time to rest now. »

- «Yes Kaname Onii-Sama » I said as I left went toward my room to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was my first Chapter!**

** I hope it was good!**

** Don't worry the romance will start in the chapter II, which is coming soon**

**Review please I really want know how I've done this !**


	2. Chapter II Sweet Punishement

**A/N: Hi There everyone. Here goes the second chapter of this Fan Fiction!**

** It's much more hot and just has promised the romance starts.**

**Well enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire knight, I only Own Tenshi Kuran which is a character that I've made up.**

**For more information on her visit my Profile Page where figure her presentation.**

* * *

** Diary of a Pureblood Love Story by Camy Mc Leil.**

**Chapter II/- Sweet Punishment.**

Today was the fifth day of my punishment, which meant, I stayed during five longs days in the moon dormitory, without any outings. I was already so bored, and so tired. Tired of trying to get Hanabusa out of trouble, each time I would dissuade him to do a wrong thing, without revealing my punishment. It would be such a shame for me if he _**knew**_, that I Tenshi Kuran, his pureblood best friend was punished by my own brother, Kaname Kuran. The punishment was pure hell, and Kaname Onii-Sama knew it would be, he totally get me there, I was trapped. _**'so much to think that Takuma would help me'**_ I thought as I went back to my room. It was around six in the morning, I could almost see the sunrise through the glass wall corridor. I was totally tired, and I needed to sleep before, the stupid blonde playboy woke me up again, just for his own sake, or next time, he would be crushed into dust.

I was slowly beginning to drift toward the warm darkness of a deep slumber, when I heard a soft and quiet knock on my door.

- « Come in » I mumbled sleepily not even bothering to ask who it was. _**Who was stupid enough to attack a grumpy pureblood deprived of sleep? No one, not even Kiriyuu. **_

- « Oh! Sorry Tenshi you were sleeping! I though you were awake! I'll come back later » A tall blonde boy with emeralds-like eyes, apologized softly as he came into my view.

- « No, that's okay Takuma, err… What brings you here? » I said with a sleepy smile on my face. How lucky for me, I brushed my hair before going to bed. It would be such a disappointment if the guy I am head over heels with, had come into my room to see a messy haired pureblood.

- « I just came to share out your pain, and too see if you were fine. If you can handle Hanabusa-kun ». He said a cute smile appeared on his face, which I returned. He came to sit on my bed, next to me. I tried hard not to blush at his sudden proximity.

- « Thank you very much, you must be the most philanthropist person of all Cross Academy, you know ». I said chuckling lightly. « And yes I'm fine, Hanabusa can be handle. » I said as he nodded acknowledging my answer. A peaceful silence settle between us. I hummed softly my favorite song _'still doll' by Kanon Wakeshima _while Takuma played with my curls. We stayed like that a few minute sat next to each other, just enjoying that quiet moment together.

- « I'm sorry, I wasn't around theses days, to help you with Hanabusa. I was away with Kaname for a meeting with the council. » said Takuma in a velvet voice, shooting me a apologetic glance.

- « Don't be ! I should be the one apologizing here; because Kaname Onii-Sama kind of punished you as well as he punished me with the whole 'supervising' thing. I said mimicking quotations marks with my hands.

- « Oh no, he didn't! actually I was the one who offered my help. I knew it would me a hard task for you to stop you're _**'partner in crime' **_from making trouble ». he corrected with a huge smile on his beautiful features.

- «So... I was wrong then. You're the most philanthropist person in the whole world, Taku-Chan! » I laughed as I hugged him warmly to thank him.

- « That's nothing, really! As a gentleman, I couldn't afford to let my arrogant best friend treat so badly my precious pureblood princess » he beamed brightly.

- « Aw, common' don't say that! Kaname Onii-Sama isn't arrogant he's just …ugh… he's just… » I hesitated as I struggled to find a less pejorative adjective to describe my brother's attitude.

- « So, he just ugh… What ? » Takuma asked curiously amused, as he approached his face closer and closer to my face. I could feel his soft breath caress my cheeks. I felt the blush fiercely rush to my skin. I bent my head down causing my hair to hide my red face, I couldn't afford Takuma to see me blushing like this. I felt Takuma's hand lift my chin, in order to look at me in the eyes, his face was even nearer to mine than it was before; my heartbeat increased loudly; I could feel my heart hammering in my chest so strongly. My eyes went wide with surprise when his hand replaced a strand of my hair behind my ear. My heart banged even harder against my chest when he stroke lightly my cheeks, it burned ,a sweet burn of pleasure where his skin touched mine.

- « Don't hide you're face from me Tenshi; you're beautiful, I like to see you blushing like that; it's pretty cute » Said softly Takuma as a sparkle lighten his eyes, which only caused to make me blush deeper. « So ? you haven't replied to my question. »

- « ugh… you're right he's definitely arrogant. » I replied shyly, smiling a little.

- « Yes, I think so too! » He laughed gently still stroking my cheeks. It felt so good, so warm. It totally distracted me; I would really love my punishment, if Takuma was like that with me all the time. What a great idea for him to help me.

- « Takuma, when does that idea to help me came into your mind? I mean how could you know Kaname was going to give me that punishment ?» I asked out of curiosity, looking straight into his deep emeralds pools.

- « Well, ugh… Oh it's pretty late actually I really should go back to my room » he said blushing a little. « Good night Ten-Chan, sleep tight to stay as beautiful as you're now » Takuma said softly, calling me by my nickname he used to use when we were younger.

- « Good night to you Taku-Chan » I replied, I slumped back into my bed as soon as I heard the click from the now closed door. I replayed in my head the scene of a few minutes ago.

Takuma, the very guy I'm head over heels in love with, called me _**'HIS precious pureblood princess'; 'beautiful' and what was that scene for ?' **_I wonder as the heat returned to my cheeks. I wouldn't usually react like that when I was complimented, everybody treated you like that when you were a pureblood. They would always 'lick your boots' because they sought your relation-ship. But Takuma would never do that; of course he was already my friend, and he treated me as the normal person I was rather than a god. My heart literally melt, as my reasoning was proved right. _**'I think I'll really love that punishment.' **_I thought as I slowly drifted toward a deep and sweet slumber.

* * *

- « Wake up Tenshi, it's time. » a deep voice whispered softly to me. I felt a weight on the bed as the person sat on my bed, by my head. I groaned at the unwelcome occurrence, and curled up into a ball in my covers, not wanting to be awaken so soon. Then a hand gently stroked my cheeks.

- « Wake up Ten. » the same deep voice repeated again. I cracked one eye open, just to see two reddish-brown orbs filled with happiness, gazing at me.

- « I don't wanna! » I huskily complained. The hand ruffled my hair playfully.

- « You don't want to, but you have to; Ten. » Kaname Onii-Sama chuckled lightly as he slowly withdrew the covers off my body. I finally gave up, I didn't want to ruin my brother's good mood; he must have seen Yuuki earlier. I loved that kind of sweet brotherly moments with him which were rare, since our arrival in Cross Academy, so I might benefit of it as much as I can. I slowly get out of bed confused and blinded by the day light that peered through the windows as Onii-Sama opened the thick curtains. Glancing at the ancient ornate pendulum, I saw that it was only midday. _**'ugh ? It's too soon; I'm a vampire!**_' I complained mentally. Being awoken at midday for vampires was like being awoken at four in the morning for humans. It may seemed that Onii-sama had something to tell me. I stretched and yawned hugely, my hand pressed against my mouth. Kaname Onii-sama chuckled lightly again; I looked at him, raising one eyebrow in question, wondering why he was in a so happy mood today, not that I was complaining; it was just strange, I stated as I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. **_'yes, he definitely had some quality time with our little sister, Yuuki.'_**

- « You must be hungry, after a deep slumber like that, aren't you ? » my brother asked me, dragging me by the wrist to the common lounge of our shared suite.

- « You should eat, because you'll need some energy to hunt a Level E, in town with Aido and Takuma. »

I nodded absentmindedly, as I sat on the floor behind the coffee table, grabbing some strawberries which were in a bowl on the table. _**'What a good breakfast' **_I stated in my mind, smiling to myself. Kaname Onii-Sama smiled at my quiet behavior, he sat in the Romanian love-seat across from me.

- « It may seems that someone is still sleepy! » he chuckled. _**'Wow, that's the third chuckle in less than two minutes. Two meanings behind that good mood; whether Kiriyuu is dead, Whether he spend his morning with Yuuki'**_ . Well I didn't care, the good news for me was that finally I would be able to go out today, but something perturbed me…

- « Why do you send them with me, Onii-Sama; usually I go alone in town. » I asked in a confused tone. He sighed and ran an hand through his mid-length dark brown hair.

- « Don't forget that you still have to supervise Aido, and Takuma asked if he could go along » he whispered. _**'ugh?, Takuma asked to go along? he was acting strange theses days'**_.

* * *

- « It's this way » I said to my companions as I wrinkled my nose because of a Level E's reeking scent. No way, we could have missed it. I started to follow the reeking trail the Level E had left behind him, walking smoothly, my black lace umbrella lightly posed on my shoulder to prevent any sunburn on my smooth sun-sensitive skin. We were able to track the Level E quite easily through the city; the scent was leading us toward an old abandoned church, situated quite far from the city downtown; perfects conditions to kill those low-lifes without any human witnesses. We heard a shriek, an oddly familiar shriek. It brought me back some awful memories from the day Kaname and I, saved Yuuki ten years ago. The realization hit me as my eyes opened wide. It was Yuuki, who were screaming right now. Takuma, Hanabusa and I rushed in the direction of the scream. In less two seconds, we were standing in front of a frightened Yuuki, on the floor, holding Artemis, her anti-vampire weapon, in front of her to prevent the ex-human, now Level E from planting its claws in her face. As soon as we entered the piece, the little vampire froze, sensing the presence of a pureblood. I glared at him, closing slowly my umbrella as I concentrated my powers, and bursted the low-life into dust.

- « Disgusting thing! » I said as we all watched the dust fall on the floor.

- « Are you ok, Yuuki ? » Takuma asked to the trembling little girl in front of us. She just nodded staring where the Level E was a couple of minutes ago.

- « Did it bite you, Yuuki ? » I asked gently as I patted her back reassuringly.

- « I'm fine. » she whispered, obviously too shaken to speak louder, hearing that, I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

- « Of course, she is! She's always fine when I'm around » said Hanabusa in a cheering tone, trying to relax the atmosphere. he hugged Yuuki recklessly too close, in my opinion. I didn't even speak; he just let her go instantly, when he felt my murderous glare on him.

- « Let's get going; we don't have any reasons to be here anymore » I said as I headed to the exit, putting an arm around Yuuki's shoulders supporting most of her weight, forcing her to move. I didn't like the sight of my little sister trembling in fear. It usually gave me murderous desires towards the object of her panic. Over protective feelings was definitely a family matter.

That was then the wind blew in our direction, bringing another reeking scent, revealing the presence of another Level E. I just grabbed Yuuki's wrist and rushed toward the scent, with Hanabusa and Takuma right on my heels. We arrived in the main hall of the church. We saw there, Kiriyuu, with his gun aimed directly of the head of a long, dark haired female Level E, in ragged clothes; Kiriyuu had one finger pressed against the trigger, but he didn't dare to put enough pressure to shoot. I heard Yuuki gasp next me, looking at down at her, I saw her eyes and mouth opened wide; I decided it was enough for her little mind to endure in one day, so again, I killed the female Level E.

- « Why didn't you shot? » I snapped at Kiriyuu. He glared at me fiercely.

- « That's none of your business, Pureblood! » he spat with an acid tone. I snorted.

- « What? You recognized one your comrades. » I said, smirking in anger; the said Level E shifted the position of his bloody rose gun, and pointed it at me.

- « I 'm fed up with you're behavior! » yelled Hanabusa, as he froze to the floor the lilac eyed prefect.

- « Hanabusa, stop it! » I warned the blonde playboy.

- « He didn't even seemed to hear me, he walked straight to Kiriyuu, who pointed now his gun at the stupid blonde.

- « Aido » I simply whispered managing to put a creepy tone in my voice, raising my dark aura surround me. « Drop it, I do not want any more troubles! » I said in a even creepier tone, as we heard some stained glass shatter as I released physically my anger. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Yuuki jumped at my tone, I even scared a bit Takuma who was now obliviously, staring at me, mouth opened wide. _**'class'**_ I thought.

- « Tenshi-Sama » said shakily Hanabusa, unfreezing at the instant Kiriyuu, who had lowered his gun. It was fun to see that Hanabusa didn't forget who I was. _**'My, my; I see why Kaname Onii-Sama is always doing that'**_ I noted trying not to smile at everyone's reactions.

- « I'm sorry, Tenshi-Sama! » said shakily Hanabusa before bowing low a hand across his heart.

- « Well, Hanabusa bring Yuuki back to Cross Academy; it's getting late, the chairman must worrying right now! » I ordered in with a cold voice.

- « Yes Tenshi-Sama, but with all the respect I owe you, may I ask you why you're not coming with us ? » asked Hanabusa hesitating _**'Wow that's definitely good' **_I thought as I took a sheer pleasure in watching Hanabusa stutter and shake. _**'I became a total sadist, and it's all Onii-Sama's fault '**_ I laughed mentally.

- « With Takuma, I'm going to look for other Level E around here. » I informed the said noble vampire. « Is that alright for you, Yuuki? » I asked with a much softer tone, looking back at her.

- « Hum, yes I suppose, Tenshi-Sempai. » she answered with a little smile.

- « I don't trust you; I'll come along » Said Kiriyuu to Hanabusa.

- « Hanabusa; I do trust you, so please do not make me regret it » I sighed.

- « Yes Tenshi-Sama » he replied looking at the floor.

- « Well, you may leave now; it's late. » I declared, stealing my brother's favorite line. « Oh; And Hanabusa, you're my best friend, you can call me Tenshi » I smirked, at the now blushing Hanabusa.

* * *

- « Well that was rather impressive, _**'Tenshi-Sama'. **_» Teased Takuma as we walked in the city. At that, I needed to roll my eyes, Takuma calling me _**'Tenshi-Sama'**_.

- « Come on Taku-Chan, you know, that I've done that to prevent the situation from going out of hands. » I said chuckling a little.

- « You even sounded creepier than Kaname! » he replied « Er, do you want to eat something? I'm starved after all that searching » he asked.

- » Yeah, thank you, I would gladly take a strawberry sundae, actually » I replied smiling brightly.

- « there's a sundae stand around here » he said taking my hand which wasn't holding my umbrella and dragging me forward. We ate our sundaes, in a peaceful silence, talking a little every now and then, we just walked around the town aimlessly, not wanting to go back to the Academy yet.

That was when a child dumped into me, making me fall in Takuma's arms making our lips touch. I realized it, when I felt something soft as rose petals and warm pressed against my lips. I could sense the blush coloring my cheeks. Suddenly I felt his lips move against mine, in a way that send shivers down my spine. I froze, **Takuma was kissing me! **When he noticed that I wasn't kissing him back, he withdrew his head, his beautiful jewels-like eyes filled with sorrow, but his head was stopped by my own hands - which seemed to have moved on their own- I brought back his head to mine, to kiss him back, he deepened the kiss as soon as my lips touched his. I didn't care if we were in a public place, in the middle of a crowd, I simply put my arms around his neck and ran a hand trough his blonde sleek hair, while his hands were gripping tightly my thin waist, bringing me as closer as he could.

The kiss was intense but soft, warm and yet, giving me goose-bump. My knees grew weaker and weaker as Takuma drew me even closer, so that my entire body was pressed against his tall one, supporting all of my weight. It was so good. We parted only when the need of air was painful for our lungs, leaving us both dizzy and fuzzy. Even then, his lips never let my skin, he just let a trail a butterfly kisses along my jaw, my chin, my neck, until he reached my collarbone, earning some moans from me in the process, I was shivering in sheer pleasure, as his lips explored my skin. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see us standing in a dark alley of the town. '**_when did we arrived here'_** I wondered as I saw Takuma grinning at me before bending down to kiss me again, quickly distracting me from the thought. This time he kissed me with more passion, heat and fever. His tongue traced the contours of my lips, asking for entrance. _**'this time he will have to beg'**_ I thought, smirking against his lips. I gasped in pleasure and surprise as his hands brushed against my curves. As soon as my lips my lips parted his tongue snaked into my mouth, smirking a little, as his tongue explored the depths of mouth. He let his tongue graze lightly on my fangs, allowing me to taste a drop of his sweet intoxicating blood. This made my eye glow red as the bloodlust took over me. I slowly lowered my head, heading for his neck, breathing hard, kissing, sucking and licking his skin there preparing it for the bite.

- « Takumaaaaa... » I moaned in pleasure against his neck as he slowly traced my curves with his hands, as they made their way up my face, to stroke gently my cheeks.

- « Bite me » Takuma whispered in my ears causing me to shivers uncontrollably. I slowly sunk my fangs in the crook of his neck, inches by inches, as he shivered and moaned my name. his sweet pocky-tasting blood, flown in my mouth, appeasing my bloodlust.

_**'I love you' **_I heard a faint voice say;

'_**I've always love you Tenshi' **_the same voice said again.

_**'It's Takuma's blood voice' **_I realized. I reluctantly pulled my fangs out of Takuma's neck, licking the remaining blood away, and kissing his neck until the bites marks healed. As soon as my lips left his neck, he lifted my chin to kiss me softly tasting his own blood on my lips.

- « Say it! » I said against his lips, « Say it, out loud. » I whispered as he looked down at me intensely.

- « I love you Tenshi, I've always loved you » Said Takuma. As he said those words I found myself, carried away by the emotions that went through me. My heart literally melt, and my body went limp.

- « Tenshi, are you alright ? » I heard Takuma deep voice filled with concern. I nodded, that was all I could manage to utter. I tried my best to clear my mind enough to allow me to speak.

« I love too, Takuma » I said weakly, as I stumbled forward, when he let go of me. He quickly gripped tightly my waist to prevent me from falling as he laughed, a very musical laugh.

- « I think we should go back to the dorms. You're punished, remember? » he announced still laughing.

- « Yeah; thanks for remembering » I pouted childishly.

- « you're so cute like that, Ten-Chan » Takuma said before he brushed his lips on mine.

We walked back to Cross Academy, we were about three feet from the gates when I suddenly froze. Reality came back to me, as a slap across the face. _**'How will I tell Onii-Sama that I - his pureblood little sister - am in love with his noble best friend. If we consider the idea that those kind of relation-ships were considered taboo! How will I break the news to my brother who's actually asking me to be more responsible?'**_ I suddenly thought .

* * *

**Here's the end of the second chapter: sweet punishment! **

**Did you like it?**

**The chapter three is coming soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter III  Emancipation and discovery

**_A/N: Here is the New Chapter of Diary of a Pureblood Love Story!_**

**_Hope you'll enjoy! review and review please!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, i do not own Vampire Knight, unfortunately, but I do Own Tenshi Kuran my Occ character. _**

**_if you wanna know more about her, please visit my profile page!_**

* * *

**Diary of a Pureblood Love Story, by Camy Mc Leil.**

**Chapter III/- Emancipation and discovery.**

- «Tenshi, what's wrong? » Takuma asked, when I suddenly froze in front of the school gates. I didn't replied, so he lifted my chin up, forcing me to look in his green orbs, filled with nothing but genuine concern.

- «I'm just worried about what _**he**_ will say. I'm afraid he will not approve. » I replied not even daring to pronounce my brother's name.

All my pureblood confidence was gone, replaced by vampire worries.

- «Don't worry, love. Everything is going to be all right, he's you're brother, he only wants your happiness. » he reassured me his voice steady, as if he already knew what would happen. Takuma pulled me into a warm embrace as he read the skepticism on my face. Seeing Takuma so optimistic, I squared my shoulders, and took a deep breath to steady myself. Takuma took my head in his hands and bent down to kiss me fervently with a longing passion. I couldn't help but to deepen the kiss, as soon as his tongue begged for entrance. That kiss gave me shivers. Too soon, he pulled back; he took my hand in his and draggued me to the moon dormitory.

All the bravery Takuma managed to put on, seemed to have vanish away, during our way here. We were now, standing still in front of Onii-Sama's office, both obviously too coward to make one move.

- «If I continue to ignore you like this, how long do you intend to stand there? » asked Kaname Onii-Sama in a grave voice, that made us both jump in surprise. _**'My, my I should have known better'**_ I thought, as I gathered my courage and opened the door, I gently squeezed Takuma's hands, smiling a little reassuring smile. I stepped into Kaname's Office stopping in front of his desk. He wasn't looking at us; he was reading a letter from the council. It was after throat clearing coming from me that he looked up, raising one eyebrow suspiciously at our linked hands.

Then he closed his eyes and asked in a low tone:

- «What's going on between you two? » he glared at Takuma, Onii-Sama lifted his head higher, and heaved a breath to steady himself.

- «Kaname, I'm dating your sister ? » Takuma declared in a questioning tone, I couldn't miss the way his voice was trembling and how suddenly his hands grew cold.

- «You knew better than this, Ichijo » Kaname threaten in a too-calm-to-be-safe voice, his aura was really creepy, all I could do was to look at the floor.

- «But Kaname, you know that I love her! I just couldn't take it anymore. » Takuma explained, in a soft tone. _**'What? Onii-Sama knew! He never told me'.**_

_**- **_«You both know that this relation-ship is 'Taboo', you'd better stop this, now! » he commanded firmly.

- « But Kaname- » Takuma begun, only to be quickly interrupted by my brother.

- «I said stop it, right now! I do not need any more troubles to deal with. Stop this, _please!_ » hissed Onii-Sama with emphasis on the word 'please'.

_**'what did he meant? How could our love story could be a trouble for him?'**_

- «But Onii-sama... » I tried to say.

- «No buts! We're not having this discussion! » Kaname said in a final tone. «You may leave now. » he added. That was the last straw; he would not avoid this discuss0ion.

- «No, we're not leaving. » I snapped before anyone could move, «And, I say we're having this discussion; I love Takuma and you know it, I want to be with him. » I commanded in a steady and calm tone.

- «Tenshi, stop this scene right now; I'm not in the mood to manage your little whims. I've got better to do, than to handdle a little teenger going through a rebellion crisis » Kaname hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _**'Little whims'; 'A teenager going through a rebellion crisis'**_ I thought that we hit the bottom, but it seemed that we were going deeper and deeper as the conversation continued.

- «That's not a whim! You never take me seriously! Why don't you understand that I am not a little girl anymore? I've grown up too; I'm only one year younger than you. Therefore, I can make choises without your permission. » I declared in a calm and firm voice, I contracted my hand in a fist so tight, that my knuckles turned white. I couldn't contain my anger anymore my aura grew darker and darker.

- «Well, Young lady! Shall I recall you, that you're in Cross Academy, under the moon dormitory roof, so **you** follow **my rules**. So yes, you **do** need my permission! » Onii-sama told in the same tone. Unable to contain his own anger, his broke some bulbs of the chandelier above our heads, with his powers.

- «Whatever! I'm going to date Takuma whether you approve it or not. » I said determined, breaking the remaining of the bulbs plunging the room in a total darkness. Our auras were so strong, they glinted red in the dark.

- «Come in, Seiren » Kaname said suddenly, looking ahead of me. I was so absorbed in the conflict, that I didn't even sense Seiren here .

- «Tenshi-Sama... » the lilac haired petite frame said as she bowed low before me, then she turned to Kaname bowed again and said in a emotionless tone:

- «My lord, the chairman asked for your presence in his office it was important according to him »

- « I'm coming; Seiren, you may leave now. » Said Kaname Onii-sama. He looked back at me, then at Takuma. That was when I realized, that I wasn't anymore holding Takuma's hand, but I was in front of my brother, standing inches from him, arms crossed on my chest. The said 'Lord' sighed, then walked out the room. I looked at Onii-Sama's back until he closed the door behind him. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me; I looked up only to see two emeralds pools wide opened and filled with astonishment. I extended my hands, waiting for the owner of those two jewels-like eyes, to take them, which he did and dragged me to the black Cleopatra sofa, behind the coffee table.

- «That was quite a fight! » I exclaimed, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

- «Ten, you shouldn't have answered your brother like that.» Takuma scolded softly, concern showing in his eyes as he rubbed my the back of my hand with his thumb.

- «But he has to understand, I'm not a little girl anymore. » I sighed, leaning into him for some confort.

- «Yes, but he only wants you're happiness, you know » he replied in a smoothing tone.

We stayed a little while in silence, I was leaned against him, the back of head resting on his shoulder, while he patted my hair. Too soon he got up, saying that he had to do the 'vice-president dorms stuff', after all it was only 5PM. The beginning of the day for the vampires. I decided to visit Hanabusa, just to spend some time with my best-friend. I stayed the entire day (vampire day) with him. He was so good at entertaining people. Even though he didn't know why I was in a crappy mood, he didn't ask when he realized that I wanted to keep it for myself. That was what I liked the most about him, he was really a good friend. Finally it was time to go, it was around five in the morning. Seeing me so reluctant to go back, Hanabusa offered me a part of his bed for the night, as we used to do when we were younger, proposition that I rejected because I still had to affront Kaname Onii-Sama.

* * *

I entered the room by the main entrance of my shared suite. At this hour my brother would be awake, so I would see him. I was angry at him, but in the mean time I felt a fierce pang of guilt for the harsh way I expressed myself, but he hurt me too, with his words. I stepped quietly in the lounge. I saw Onii-sama lay down on the Cleopatra couch, reading the same letter he read before our argument. **_'didn't he said that he had troubles?'_** I wondered. I looked intently at my brother, trying to figure out whether I would help him or not. Even thought he didn't agree with my love story, he was still my brother, so I would help him no matter what.

- «Do you need help, Onii-Sama ? » I asked gently. He turned his head toward me smiling a little smile, and said something I would never expected from him.

- «I'm sorry Ten, about my reactions of this afternoon.» he pursed his lips, while he sat up on the couch and patted a spot next to him, gesturing me to sit there.

- «Apologies accepted. I'm sorry too. But I won't take back anything I said, I meant them. » I said sitting next to him.

- «Do you really want to do this? Are you sure? » he asked me seriously.

- «I love him Onii-Sama, you know it. I want to be with him! » I looked at him in the eyes, proving that I wasn't taking the subject lightly.

- «I suppose, you have to know the risk you're putting yourself into, you're not choosing an easy path... » he sighed sadly.

- «I know Onii-sama, I know the relation between a pureblood and a noble is called taboo; but I can fix it; the pureblood do not follow the rules; they make them. » I declared proud of myself.

- «That wasn't the kind of troubles I meant, Ten, the troubles aren't that simple. » he said chuckling humorlessly at my innocence.

Onii-Sama explained that, unfortunately for us, Takuma was the heir of the vampire council, because he was the grandchild of Asatoo Ichijo, the head of the vampire council, I knew that. Asatoo Ichijo was the one who 'helped' us when our parents died, he allowed us to live with him and Takuma. But the part I didn't know was, that Ichijo senior also called 'Ichiou', always wanted to use us, because we were pureblood. He tried to use Takuma, as well, in order to help him, but Takuma always refused. The trouble was there. Ichiou wouldn't be very pleased with the present situation between me and his grandson, because I would take his only weapon he 'potentially' had against us. The council always wanted to see us dead - that was also the reason why uncle Rido «escaped » that day, the supervision of the council, because he made a deal with them to kill my family. - Now, I was in love with the grandson of our enemy.

- «Why? Why didn't you tell me about this before? » I asked my brown haired brother quietly.

- «You're so innocent, so precious to me. I didn't want you to be a part of that world, where everything is mean. I wanted you to be in a sweet, and trouble-less world. You're my little sister, I only want your happiness. » he said, stroking my cheek. It was his way to tell me that he loved me.

- «I love you Onii-Sama, but you have to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm just one year younger than you. Therefore, I need you to take me seriously when I'm talking to you, and not as if I was 'a teenager in a rebellion crisis'. » I confessed, rolling my eyes when I quoted my brother's line.

- «I love you too, Ten. And I take you seriously, it's just that it's hard to see you all grown up, and ready to date guys » he said smiling at me.

- «Overprotective, and over-possessive brother. I'll always be your little sister no matter what, I promise. »

- «You'd better, otherwise you'll face me. »he teased, ruffling my hair as I complained about my hair being messed up.

- «As if I was afraid! » I rolled my eyes and yawn hugely. «Well, I'm tired I had a long day today. 'night big bro ». I said heading to my room.

- « 'Night Tenshi. And please keep this relation secret as long as you can, even if you think you're ready to face the consequences, I don't want it to be know that soon. » he said .

* * *

The three days that left to my punishment was pure bliss, I spend the most of the time with Takuma- without being suspected of anything- we didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It was just the fact of being together which pleased us the most. As Onii-Sama asked, Takuma and I tried to hide the fact that we were together, and it worked out pretty well, until that day…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was around midday, quite early for a vampire, and yet I was awake. I couldn't sleep, my mind was too busy thinking about a certain tall blonde with green eyes, to be able to rest. I let my mind wander as I remembered the day when he kissed me, and when I drank his sweet, honey tasting blood. I decided to take a blood tablet to quench my thirst. I softly went to the kitchen, grabbed a champagne flute, filled it with water and dropped a blood tablet. I watched the tablet dissolve, fizzing slowly. I was sat on a stool bar, lazily leaned on the counter bar, propped on my elbow, remembering the feeling of Takuma's blood on my tongue.

- «That's better than anything... » I said quietly. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't bothered to acknowledge the presence coming from behind me.

- «What's better ? » whispered a delicate voice in my ear. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me against a chiseled torso. I blushed brightly, and turned my head in order to see the reason of my insomnia. I just nodded toward the champagne flute on the counter bar, as I tried to lean forward to take the flute, but Takuma was faster than me, and obviously in a teasing mood. I saw his hand grab the glass, and pour the precious red liquid in the sink.

- «Takuma! » I whined. I was really thirsty, a thin haze of red tinted my sight, indicating me, that my eyes were red with bloodlust. I held my breath to avoid his sweet scent, it would only arouse me more than I already was, and I couldn't drink fresh blood, because it was forbidden: the scent of fresh blood being too easily detectable, I couldn't afford to be caught in the act of breaking the fundamental rule, as a figure of authority, and especially when I was already punished.

- «Thirsty, aren't we ? » teased Takuma, pulling me closer, so that my back was pressed against his chest, his well sculpted chest. _**'This is torture'**_ I mentally screamed. He proceeded to let a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck.

- «Ye-Yeah… so…let go... off me…I need…a blood tablet » I struggled to say between shivers that coursed through my entire body.

- « Go ahead, drink from me, sweetheart ».

'_**D**__**o I really heard what I think I heard?'; 'it's is more than torture! How can I even try to resist? Why god? Oh why did Takuma choose that day, to suddenly decide to break the rules?; It's so uncharacteristic for him!'.**_

The thought was quickly forgotten, when I smelled the fresh scent of Pocky mixed with honey, coming from Takuma's neck. As a long trail of blood flowed down his neck, he cut himself obviously teasing me.

_**'No! I'm screwed! I can afford to let the scent be smelled by the others'**_. I quickly lapped the blood away with as much as anxiety to be discovered as pleasure, my bloodlust grew and grew. I felt my fangs elongating in my mouth. I struggled hard not to bite him. In a few laps his wound was healed, I was shared between deception and relief. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, as Takuma kissed me fervently, tasting his own blood on my lips, his tongue was begging for entrance. I slowly parted my lips and deepened the kiss. Our lips were battling for dominance as Takuma grabbed my wrists strongly, took some steps forwards forcing me to back up until I hit the glass wall next to the counter bar, he was still holding my wrist, he pinned them against the glass, pressing his body closer and closer to mine. I melted into the heat of his embrace and kiss. He tightened the pressure of his body against me, kissing me harder, rougher. His tongue was wining the dominance battle, as it explored every parcel of my mouth. We pulled apart, when we our lungs were aching for oxygen. We stayed in the same position, eyes locked, forehead pressed, chests touching with each movement of our ragged breaths, my head was spinning. We came down abruptly on earth when we heard a loud:

- «BANG! Caught in the act of falling in love! » shouted Hanabusa, mimicking a gun with his hands. He was smirking a twisted smile, and winking at us. I quickly lifted my head as Takuma froze in same position. I met the gaze of five dumbfounded vampires, who were standing on the top of the stairs, which provided them a nice field of view on the kitchen. Each of them were displaying a different kind of astonishment: Hanabusa was smirking a huge twisted smile, Kain otherwise, sighed heavily, and ran a hand trough his hazel tousled hair muttering something along the line of _'well, that was something'_. However, Ruka was beaming brightly at us and winked at me, Shiki, the chestnut haired model, on a other side looked…bored but whispered something to Rima who was smirking _'told you he was in love, you see'. _I was blushing madly, as I tried to look away from their flabbergasted faces. Takuma, on the other hand, was smiling sheepishly and asked :

- «Why are you all awake at this early hour ? » seeing the ever-growing smile of Hanabusa, I understood how much my life was screwed.

- «Well, we smelled your blood scent dear Takuma, so we came to see what was happening!» informed my blonde best-friend.

- «Elementary, my dear Watson!» teased Ruka.

- «Apparently you were already in good hands! Ten-Chan is a good healer! » teased the stupid Hanabusa. I simply released my powers, right above Hanabusa's head, crushing the wall. « That wasn't lady-like Tenshi-Sama! » the Idiot playboy cried out, a hand across his heart, surprised and relieved that I didn't hit his head.

- « Hanabusa, you've got to be more tactful. You screwed their moment! She's not totally down on earth, she still is on cloud nine » teased Kain, smirking.

- «That wasn't anymore tactful, Kain » declared Shiki in his flat tone. Joining to the teasing.

That was when I understood why Kaname Onii-Sama told me to keep it secret as long as I could.

* * *

_** Here's the end of this chapter ! **_

_**Poor Tenshi, she'll be suffering so much more with Hanabusa, and the Others!**_

_**I also stole the line of **_Ilyasviel16 _**'****Caught In The Act of Falling in Love' which is the title of one of her fanfiction.**_

_**I'm So MEAN! and I totally love it!**_

_**Please review and review!**_


	4. Chapter IV Jealousy!

**I here I'm back with another chapter of this Fanfiction!**

**First I wanted say I love You all and**

**to thanks all my readers, and reviewers:**

**- Ayu**

**- ILuvZero and Pocky yum**

**- rikka**

**- MidnightRose01 **

**- MidnightVampire18**

**- Rinako**

**Thank you all I really loved it! **

**Secondly: Sorry for the little Absence; I was a bit busy with the law school! I promise the others chapters will come sooner ^^**

**Thirdly: Enjoy this Chapter! and Please review to tell me, if you liked it or not, it'll help me improve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! but I own the OC character, if you wanna know more about her please visit my profile Page.**

* * *

**Diary A Pureblood Love Story by Camy Mc Leil.**

**Chapter IV/- Jealousy.**

I woke up startled by the loud screams and squeals made by the human girls, outside the gates. I sighed, huddled up in my covers, and searched with my hands my pillows in order to put it on my head, wishing it would subdued the loud screams. My hands found nothing but emptiness. Maybe I had thrown it away during my sleep. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes to search, properly this time my pillows. I glanced at my vintage pendulum. **_'ugh...eight in the morning.'_**

**_'_**_**ugh? Why are the fan girls screaming that early ? They're annoying'. **_

Curiosity took over me. I went to the windows, lifted slowly the thick black drapes, allowing a ray of light to lit my bedroom. What I saw made my day! I wasn't sleepy anymore.

_**'Today is the day!'**_ I thought as I dashed toward Hanabusa and Kain's room to announce the news. I didn't even bothered to knock on the door. I just slammed it open, jumped on Hanabusa's bed, and shook his shoulders.

- « Come on, Han' wake up!» I chanted.

- « Aw! Give me a break, I was fast asleep. » my blonde best friend complained sleepily.

- « Good morning, Tenshi-Sama. » Kain greeted me when he came out of the bathroom, half-naked, as always.

- « Good morning, Kain. » I replied smiling brightly. «Showing out how tight your abs are! » I couldn't help but to say that. He rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his orange tousled hair.

-« So I presume that you are showing off how flat your stomach is, and how curvy you are? »he smirked. Oh crap, I forget that I was still wearing, my dark blue low waist PJ pants with a short top underneath my unbuttoned PJ blouse. Yeah... it was rather... revealing.

- « It's so noisy outside the gates. » Said Hanabusa sitting up groggily on his bed.

- « Yeah, it's the Day Class girls. » I replied with a warm smile.

- « What do they want, now ?» The sleepy blonde noble inquired irritated.

- « WOW! It's actually them, better get ready to run » Kain exclaimed when he opened the curtains, blinding in the processus.

- « Today is the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes. » I beamed brightly.

- « That's right, today is Valentine day. It'll be fun when the sun goes down. After all it happens only once a year! » Kain said.

- « I guess so, chocolate is pretty good… but, I still like blood better for dessert. » said Hanabusa burrowing in his covers. _Then something sunk in…_

- « I'm coming back!» I exclaimed as I opened the window ready to jump down.

- « Where are you going ? » asked Hanabusa surprised.

- « At the chairman's » I replied jumping down.

- « But you'll catch a cold, clothed like that! » Said Hanabusa from the windows.

- « Hanabusa, we're vampires, we do not fear to catch a flu. » I sighed softly knowing he would hear. Then I started to run forward the back of the moon dorms, sneaking up to avoid the hysterics fan girls.

* * *

I was at the gates of the main Building, where the Chairman's office was situated. I hoisted myself on the wall swiftly, jumped down the other side and ran to enter the building. I wasn't willing to meet anyone, especially not the boys. In the corridor, I crossed path with Kiriyuu, seeing me in Pajama, he raised one eyebrow and said sarcastically:

- « Nice outfit, Vampire! » he smirked.

- « Nice face, Level E! » I answered as sarcastically as him, my smirk grew bigger when I saw his disappear.

Finally I was at chairman's office, I put my sad face on a very _**'Yuuki-ish' **_sad face. I knocked on the door, it was very soft knock, the one which meant that you were too depressed to knock louder.

- « Come in! » sang the chairman in a melodious voice. I opened the door slowly, making me look more dramatic and depressed, my head was down, my bang covering my face, appearing all dark.

- « Tenshi-Chan what happened? Are you alright ? » he panicked, as he tried to examine me, lifting frantically my right arm then the other.

- « Uncle Kaien, I really need your help! » I said looking up until my eyes - now filled with fake tears - met his full with worry.

- « My dear niece, what can I do for you, tell me and I'll do it ! » he cooed. The whole 'uncle' thing was always a success, it'd bring him sweet memories from the past when my parents were still alive, he used to play chess with me, he would never won, although I was a child but I was a pureblood child much more intelligent than many humans, and certainly much more frightening, whenever I was upset, when I couldn't control my powers. And I was a very bad looser.

- « Today, it's Valentine's day, and I do not have any chocolates to offer! » I whined, « So I was wondering if, maybe my sweet uncle, the best chief ever, would help his desperate little niece » I said looking down. Usually I would not practice the 'licking of boots and sweet talk' process, but with an old family friend like him, it would help a lot. The evidence of my theory? Here, he was dancing, swirling and jumping all around me.

- « Of course Tenshiii-Chaan! I can help you » he purred. Then he suddenly froze, he turned to look at me with some eerie glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile tugging at lips. « May I ask you, Who's the lucky winner of your heart, sweetie ?» His sudden change of mood made me cringe a little bit.

- « Takuma ichijo is! » I said blushing but smiling brightly. It was funny to see how just a thought about him could illuminate my day.

- « Ooh! Teenage love is so cute! » he cooed again, taking me by the hand, dragging me toward his kitchen to help me with the chocolates.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_**. 'stupid human alarms! Why do they have to be so loud and acute? It's so painful'**_ I thought as the annoying song woke me up.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the vivid day light and deafened by the loud squeaky voice of the headmaster squealing in pure delight as the oven alarm went mad.

- « The chocolates are ready » Kaien sang. « your delicious token of love are ready to be savored » The headmaster said taking a plate full of little rounds of chocolate off the oven and placed it on the counter.

- « Thank you so much, Uncle Kaien. I'm so sorry I felt asleep during the baking » I smiled sheepishly, scratching the head of my head.

- « Ooh, Tenshi-Chan, that's nothing; it's normal for you to sleep during the day. » he smiled back and handed me a little square box. I wrapped my green hair ribbon around the box, decorating it a little.

- « Thanks Uncle Kaien. » I said smiling. « I better go now, to be able to sleep again ».

* * *

Dusk, it was time for class to change and we, member of the Night Class, as always, were standing in front of the massive wooden gates, which were now opened. I was astonished as I looked around; the path toward class was unrecognizable, along it were settled some gates individually assigned to each male member of the Night Class, and behind each gates was a massive crowd of fan girl. It would be _almost _freaky; almost but Rima, Ruka and I couldn't help but find the situation foolishly ridiculous. As if those stupid human fan girls could even interest in the slightest, Takuma… well, I meant the class night students. _**'so why do I feel a pang in my heart? Is it jealousy? NO! no way! Me, jealous of those humans, no I'm totally deluded.' **_I tried to convince myself as the excitement grew.

My 'mantra' was interrupted by the loud and irritating voice of Hanabusa - which at time like this, had the extra ability to chafe me more than anything in the world - it made my mood shift.

To say now that I wasn't at least mad at those human girls screaming my boyfriend's name, would be such a blasphemy.

- « They're all mine, all mine !» Hanabusa screamed again.

- « Aido! » Kaname Onii-Sama and I said in sync on the same creepy tone. Everyone was looking at us frozen, as if they were waiting for the oh-so feared crack of doom. «Remember to mind your manners, understand? » I continued in the same tone.

- « Yes dorm leaders! » said a shivering Hanabusa, it was a funny sight but I was too busy glaring at the stupid fan girls who were giving chocolates to Takuma. Suddenly, I found myself clutched at Takuma's arm glaring a very '_**Kiriyuu-ish'**_ glare, at the fan girls. Takuma looked down at me smiling genuinely. I lifted myself on my tiptoes and kissed him a soft innocent peck on the mouth, I felt a million of glares fell on me. I turned my head to the fan girls, smiling widely. Onii-Sama chuckled softly and whispered in my ears 'Over-possessiveness is a family matter' as he brushed past me.

- « Tenshi, you know, jealousy rears its ugly head! »Takuma whispered in a teasing tone, too low for the humans to was smiling brightly. Unfortunately for him I wasn't in a good mood, I controlled my anger, as gritted my teeth, but snapped:

- « Vanity is just as high! » It was still too low for the humans to hear, but the vampires certainly heard, because Kiriyuu snorted, smirking at Takuma, someone whispered softly: _**'ouch, that one was really harsh' . **_judging by the bored tone, it could only be Shiki. I walked away to class, closely followed by Rima, and Ruka who completely understood my reaction. Just as I was entering in the class room, a hand grabbed me, and turned me around. I closed my eyes in frustration and inhaled deeply to calm myself down.

- « What do you want now, Takuma? » I snapped, looking right at him, with an emotionless face, my eyes devoid of any feelings.

- « Tenshi, I'm sorry; I was just teasing, I didn't meant to hurt you! » he said looking at me with pleading eyes, full with worry.

- « Anyway, you still did it, so let go off me now! I don't want to be late. »I said, tugging my arm out of his grip, my eyes was still empty, my impartial face betrayed nothing of my true feelings. I turned to go to class.

- «Wait! Tenshi, please. » he said in a desperate in tone as he sighed deeply. It made my heart falter. I stopped turning my head in his direction. « Ten, come on, you know that I love you. » he said, as he came to stand in front of me. He lifted my chin with his hand , and looked at me right in my cold eyes. I could see the sincere apology in his jewels like eyes. My heart faltered even more.

- « I love you Tenshi.» he repeated again in a sweet tone. « How can you be jealous of those girls, when you absolutely know that you mean the whole world to me! » he continued in a soft, melodious and bewitching voice, his eyes were filled with an ancient longing.

- « Do you even realize how cheesy this declaration sounded? » I asked dumbfounded. « Anyway, it's totally working! » I said smiling brightly at my boyfriend as he smiled back at me. He bent down and kissed me roughly.

- « Will you got out with me tonight, Tenshi ? » asked Takuma, somehow unsure of the answer.

- « Sure, where to ? » I asked impatiently.

- « Surprise! » Smiled Takuma.

How sweet we would go outside tonight, just the two of us. Maybe town would change my mind, maybe I would be able to relax, and to think about other thing than the Game, the game which would shook up the world vampires and hunters. The very game Onii-sama and I was about to begun.

* * *

**Here's the end of the chapter!**

**Do you like it? **

**Please review and review! **

**The next chapter is due soon **


	5. Chapter V Happy Birthday to You!

A/N: Hey there! I'm back for a new chapter of my story! hope you'll like it :)

Hope the wait wasn't too long, and that this chapter will worth it!

A big thanks to all my readers and my reviewers! I love you all.

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Vampire Knight or all of Mitsuri Hino fabulous Characters!

But I do own the OC: Tenshi Kuran. if you want know more about her read the story and her little biography on my profile page!

So, here enjoy the chapter !

* * *

**Diary of A Pureblood Love Story by Camy Mc Leil.**

**Chapter V/- Happy Birthday to you!**

_**'Well, What a surprise it was indeed'**_, I thought as I remembered the events that happened two days ago, during valentine's day. Takuma took me to a magnificent French restaurant.

Everything was perfect, **from** the food: the entree to the dessert was luscious; **through** the atmosphere, which was romantic, elaborate but yet simple; **To** HIM, as always, he was lovely, his very presence was more than perfect.

My valentines chocolates were _**almost**_ nothing compared to this. Yes, I said** _almost_**. The way, he slowly unwrapped the box, how he smiled and hugged me when I gave him the chocolates, and the glow in his eyes when he saw the little box in my hands, really made me believe it was the rarest kind of treasure, I was offering, instead of just homemade chocolates. Well, it was more! Actually it was a sign of my deep love for him. Because, indeed, I was in love.

_**I was in love. **_The worst weakness ever. Weakness, that everybody fancied, and sought, and I was no exception to the rule, even though I shouldn't afford to be in love, but it was too late.

Being a pureblood princess, a Kuran at the top of that, the pureblood among the purebloods, the royal family, leader of the vampire society. I couldn't afford to be weakened by such a feeling. Especially, when I was going to participate to the Game; which would change the world.

I sighed dramatically, scribbling on a paper deep in thoughts. I was smiling a wicked smile as I wrote a letter to Mr. Asato Ichijo. I couldn't wait too see how he would react when he would open the letter, how I face would distort in anger when he'd read that right now, it wouldn't be hypocrite whenever he would call me his 'daughter. I couldn't wait too see how he would seethe in displeasure when he'd read how his grandson was the best boyfriend a pureblood like me would have ever dream of...Takuma's voice brought me down earth.

«This is such a torture! Not to be able to spend your free time enjoying yourselves! Today it's holiday!» Takuma complained. He was sat on the armrest of the armchair I was sat on, reading a manga.

«I said I'll help Onii-Sama with those reports.» I replied with a big smile on my face as I finished the letter. I chuckled when, I saw the perplexed face of my green eyed boyfriend.

«You know Ten, you're not forced to do that, I can do it all by myself.» stated quietly Onii-Sama.

«Didn't I say that I wanted to help you Onii-Sama? Plus, I want to take the full responsibilities of a pureblood; if those cores are part of it, then, I see no reason why I wouldn't do it.» I declared, my head high a flash of determination in my eyes.

«Well, if you're so determined to help me, I need you to do some pureblood duties for me.» Said Onii-Sama as my eyes lit up when he said 'pureblood duties'. He chuckled a little at my eagerness.

Shiki Senri, was the one I needed for my little trip to town, He was the one who could help me, I thought as I went toward Shiki's and Taku's Room. I sensed the puzzlement in Takuma's deep green eyes. He didn't ask though, he just followed me quietly trough the corridors,more and more confused as he realized where I was heading to. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently ignoring Takuma's inquiring eyes,

«Come in!» said a bored voice. I opened the door and saw paradise, well except from the apparent mess, Takuma and Shiki's room was a garden of Eden to all the readers! Books were everywhere, all kind of books from Polar to science fiction and from Manga to fashion magazine. _**'when did they get those books? Last week, there wasn't there'**_ I thought, surely looking dumbfounded.

«Good Morning Tenshi-Sama!» Said Shiki as I greeted him too. «Sorry for this mess, but that's all Takuma's fault.» he apologized, his voice devoid of any emotions, as usual. He was laid on his bed, reading my Fashion Magazine, «Can I do something for you?» He asked when his eyes darted fell on Takuma's confused ones,

«Actually yes, I need you for a little mission with us.» I announced, earning another confused look from my boyfriend.

«May I know what kind of mission ?» he asked in a flat tone.

«Don't worry, you'll see soon enough!» I teased in a mischievous tone, raising one eyebrow at Takuma when his shoulders slumped down in disappointment. «And please, wear a hat and sunglasses to avoid any stampede in the streets, _Shiki-Sempai_.» I told the male model in an amused tone.

* * *

«Tenshi-Sama, we've been walking through the streets for nearly on hour, we're not even in town anymore! With all the respect I owe you, what are we really doing?» The sixteen years old model asked me in his usual annoyed tone.

«We're hunting down those level E creatures, for Kaname.» Said Takuma.

«Don't you even need me?» asked Senri, in a flat tone as ever. I was going to answer but the wind blew at the same time, a nauseous scent mixed with a sweet aroma of blood, which was becoming to be too much familiar. No doubt, it was Yuuki's.

'_**What a disturbing child'**_. I thought as I ran toward it, Shiki and Takuma following me. I stopped dead,when I saw Yuuki sprawled on the floor, holding her bleeding arm, shaking with fear as she witnessed in horror, Kiriyuu who hold Artemis in front of him, ready to kill the level that was facing him. Both oblivious of our presence.

«We shouldn't let humans see this creature!» Stated coldly Kiriyuu as said creature launched itself at the lilac eyed prefect.

«I totally agree with you!» exclaimed Takuma, slicing in two the putrid beast with his Katana. «Mission done.» he added when the creature crumbled into dust.

«What are you doing here, Vampires?» Kiriyuu snapped at us an intense glare displayed on his face.

«We're actually doing your job of vampire hunter, since you're not capable of doing it yourself!» I barked barked at him, my fangs bared.

«Maybe we, vampire Hunter would not have to do that job, if you, purebloods weren't starting it, by biting humans.» he stated as coldly as he could.

«If you want to know, why we took care of that vampire, come to the back of the moons dorms late at night. Don't you wanna know the details?» Said Takuma, anticipating Kiriyuu's future questions, and obviously one of my sarcastic responses, which would certainly cause more troubles.

«Yuuki, please, go back to and treat your wounds, or it'll excite our senses.» I said smiling sheepishly, as I pulled out my blood tablet box, and emptied its contents into my mouth, eating the tablets as if it was candies, under the abashed looks of the other vampires.

«You didn't need me at all!» guessed the mahogany haired model in this usual annoyed tone of his, once Yuuki and Kiriyuu had disappeared around the corner of the street.

«Actually, it's time for you to come in action, Shiki-Kun. I need you to help me run an errand for Kaname Onii-Sama.» I said smiling from ear to ear, as a soft sigh escaped Shiki's lips.

«I could have done it with much more enthusiasm, honey!» answered Takuma in a charming tone. He took my chin his hand, and licked his higher lip and winked at me.

«OH please!» I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his behavior. «No way! It's your birthday today, go home and relax, therefore Shiki-Kun is doing your job today.» I declared earning another sigh from Shiki, and a pout from Takuma.

«How can I enjoy my day, if you're not there besides me, Ten?» I rolled my eyes again, to a smiling Takuma and obliviously determined to come with us.

«Tenshi-Sama, I'll be grounded if I got sunburned.» stated Shiki-kun.

« It's all set, birthday Boy! We'll be back soon». I said as made room for Shiki, under my lacy umbrella.

* * *

«Here we are, Shiki-kun.» I said closing my umbrella, as we entered a gigantic ancient- looking bookstore. The place looked dark, nearly Gothic with its baroque architecture. The windows were covered in by thick drapes to avoid the sunlight; _**'A perfect place for vampires'**_ I mentally stated. I removed my Dior Dsquared Sunglasses, my eyes slowly adjusting to the change of light.

«What are we doing here?» asked the teen model in a hushed voice, his icy blue eyes lost in walls covered of bookshelves.

«I need to find a very precious and unique book, written by my mother, and I also need the limited platinum series of Pandora hearts, for Takuma's birthday, that's not already released, but I'm practically sure you can obtain it for me, if you use your charms on the waitress.» I confessed as I looked away, avoiding his gaze.

«Aido is the best for that kind of things. I don't even know why you called me, instead of him.» complained Shiki, closing his eyes in despair.

«Because, Hanabusa is not the teen model, every teenager girl is in love with …» I explained.

A group of girls came in the bookstore, chatting about their Top Ten teen idol. That gave me an idea.

I smiled mischievously, then I took off Shiki's cap. '_**I'm sorry Shiki-kun'**_ I mouthed. If he wasn't willing to use his charm, then he'll be constrained.

«Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh! It's Senri Shiki!» I shouted, All the humans screamed launching themselves at US.

«Senri Shiki, he's so cute!» Screamed a fan girl as I busted out laughing hard, at Shiki's face.

«Oh my gosh! It's Tenshi Kuran, the Fashion chronicler!She's so beautiful!» beamed another girl. My face distorted as my plan backfired. _**'I'm dead. No! why do they recognized me, that wasn't planed' **_I though as other fans came, obviously attired by all the screams.

Three hours later, we were outside the store, holding all the books I needed, we were all shaken, and traumatized from the stampede I caused. Our hair was messed up, our clothes wrinkled, eyes blinded by all the flashes of the cameras, our wrists weakened from all the autographs we signed. Too shaken, to stand anymore, I sat on the sidewalk, my Louis Vuitton brown handbag, between my legs. I ran a hand trough my hair.

«Sorry Shiki-kun!» I said closing my tired eyes.

«It's okay! Your plan kinda backfired. So you've already been punished.» he said chuckling a little a he slumped next to me. _**'he chuckled, no impossible.'**_ I though as my mouth made a little _**«O»**_; in surprise.

«You chuckled, Shiki-kun, you chuckled!» I explained, too surprised, to hold it.

«Come on! Tenshi-Sama, I have feelings you know!» he said in a flat tone, pushing me lightly with his shoulders.

«Sorry, I didn't mean that, I was surprised, usually the ones you open yourself to are Rima, and Takuma», said I, astonished.

«Well, you're like Takuma, I feel at ease with you, even though you're a pureblood.» he said a little smile plastered on his face. I smiled brightly back, and hugged him tightly. Poor Shiki, at this moment, he was clueless about what he could do.

«Speaking of him, we better go back, we said we wouldn't be long.» I said as I raised from the pavement, smoothing my jeans with long white channel T-shirt, and putting my sunglasses on.

«I didn't know you were a Fashion chronicler, I could have guessed from the way you're dressed.»

«Yes I am, I owe the magazine you read, this afternoon. It's a birthday gift from Kaname Onii-Sama.» I informed as we walked back to Cross Academy.

* * *

It was around half past ten, when Takuma's party begun. We were gathered in the well-decorated garden of the moon dormitory, sat in the exterior living room, chatting calmly, enjoying the moment together, a soft music in the background. Takuma and I were a bit apart from the other enjoying the moment just the two of us, in our world, talking about this and that. Suddenly, tension filled the peaceful air, I lifted my head, out of nowhere came Yuuki and that level E , accompanied by my playboy best-friend with his hazel haired cousin. _**'well it would surely spice up the party' **_I thought.

«You came, Yuuki and Kiriyuu-san. Today is my birthday party isn't it fun?» Welcomed Takuma with a bright smile, dragging me along with him, to greet the guest.

«Welcome Yuuki, and err… you, well who cares anyway!» I said in a cheery tone, until I have to greet the lowlife, then my voice turned colder than ice. «Make yourself at home Yuuki!» I added to welcome the little prefect, with the best smile I could give her, putting emphasis on Yuuki and Yuuki only!

«Happy birthday! May I know how old you are ?» asked my little sister, obviously astonished by the party and the vampire reunion, when she was supposed to come just for information.

«How old am I ? in vampire years or humans ?» asked my boyfriend glowing, to a stunned Yuuki who didn't know that there were two different ages for us.

«Vam-Vampire?» she tried to say without any shock in her voice, at least she tried, . _**'It must be difficult for her to handle, she's in place crowed with vampires revealing their true forms , not pretending to be human'.**_

«I'm 18 already, I'm an adult now! So for a present, I'll accept Yuuki's kiss…» teased Takuma to infuriate me. It worked, unable to contain myself, my dark aura darkened the atmosphere, giving gooses bumps and shivers of fright to everyone present here, but I quickly controlled it.

«Ugh? I didn't come here to play!» She proclaimed blushing madly, turning her head away from me, in fear. «I'm here as prefect, to ask about what happened earlier this afternoon, and leaving the school ground is against the school rules. I can't pretend anything happened and compared to this…» Yuuki tried to say , as she composed herself , speaking about that level E without being to explicit about it.

«Oh! About that vampire, it's alright! Ask away, everybody present here knows about it!» informed Takuma.

«Does it means, that dangerous vampires, roaming the streets are uncommon? That Tenshi-Sempai and you were sent to destroy them twice? What was that vampire? It was very different from you!» she asked a hint of concern and worry gleaming in her reddish-brown eyes.

«That was an 'ex-human' vampire!» I replied, as shock peered the angel face of the petite prefect when she understood that zero was a level E. Recognizing the look in Yuuki's face, I decided to explain the hierarchy of the vampire society, telling her about the different classes. From the Level A class which meant mine : the Pureblood class, down to the E class: the level E's class. I explained her how the Level D; the humans bitten by purebloods vampires, lost control of themselves, when their limits were shattering under the effect of blood lust: so the transformation in Level E.

«That was why, Tenshi and I decided to deal with that problem, and send Takuma and Shiki-san to help in case of more troubles.» Onii-Sama added, as he appeared behind me. His entrance changed the whole ambiance, the atmosphere grew darker and darker as people wondered why both of the Kuran were presents at a party like that. My dark haired brother took a seat to converse lightly with Yuuki, the standard relaxed again.

I was casually sat on the rim of the little veranda balcony, chatting with Rima and Ruka, until we saw Kiriyuu, quickly followed by Yuuki, ran away toward the Sun dorms. I lifted my head to see what happened, only to stare at my brother's eyes filled with an ancient sadness mixed with hurt, and nervousness… the party went on normally after that event. All the vampire were chatting, chilling and dancing.

* * *

It was nearly six in the morning, the sun was about to rise, the party was over. But here I was, with Takuma, still in the garden. We were just sat, closely on the exterior sofa, just contemplating the beauty of the landscape, I was lost in admiration in front of the beautiful rose garden, enjoying its beauty as the little ray of sun, made an illuminating effect on the rose. The music was softly playing in background, which embellishing, the scene before my eyes. Then my favorite song started, _**'Can't Take It'**_from **The All American rejects**. I hit the replay button, so that the music would be playing over and over. Takuma choose this time to bent down and kiss tenderly my neck, shivers ran trough all my body. I straddled him, facing him, all to his surprise. I kissed him, lovingly, deepening the kiss as soon as his lips parted. Slowly, I pinned him on the sofa.

«Drink my blood.» I whispered, into his ear, he started to talk but I quickly interrupted him by another soft kiss. His hands traced my curves, as they wandered randomly on my body, giving me shivers where his hands touched my skin. I slightly grazed my tongue against his fang, cutting myself, allowing Takuma to taste my blood.

«I can't Tenshi, it's taboo!» he exclaimed trying to speak through his elongated fangs, his eyes glowed red as he looked at me.

_**'he do not want to drink my blood, Am I not enough for him ?'**_ I thought as tears welled up in my eyes, my head was spinning, the music played louder and louder as I found myself struck by the rejection.

«Ain't I'm not enough for you ?» I asked my head bent down, as salty tears rolled down my cheeks. The violin part of the music resonated even louder in my ears, making the rejection, harder to endure. I felt Takuma, hand under my chin. He lifted my head, forcing me to look at him, my vision was blurred because of the tears. He brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

«NO, of course you're enough for me, you're even more than enough, you're far too high for me to be able to reach you, Tenshi.» said Takuma frantically as he tried to solace me. «I'm only a noble, you're a pureblood. I can't do that! Of course I want you I don't even know how much longer I can resist you, I want your blood so badly. But I can't!» he continued as he brought his face closer to mine, kissing me fervently, roughly, my hand solidly held by his hands.

«What if I wanted you to drink my blood? no, what if, I needed you to?» I said against his lips in a despair. My only response was silence.

Suddenly, he flipped us over. I was pinned to the sofa, my right leg trapped between Takuma's knees. He gripped my wrists, and held them on each side of my face. He slowly leaned into me, forcing me to rest my head on the top of the sofa, to allow him better access. He slowly unbuttoned the third first button of my white blouse, licked tenderly my neck, as he spotted a vein.

«Are you sure of it,Tenshi?» he asked, against my neck, his warm breath tickled me with each word he uttered.

«I can't take it anymore, I need you to.» I said.

A pair of strong arm wrapped around my waist, he licked my neck, again and again, as he groaned in pleasure. He slowly, sunk his fangs in my neck, penetrating the skin, inches by inches. I was waiting for the pain that accompanied the bite, but instead came, blissful sensations which made me moan, and shiver in pleasure. The music rhythm increase in harmony with our heartbeat. We moaned in synch, as we both felt a wave of pure pleasure. I gripped Takuma's head, massaging his scalp and bending down my head to allow him a better access of my throat.

_**That was at that moment, I saw a scene I should have never seen...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**END OF THIS CHAPTER! AND A BIG CLIFFHANGER ( I'M SO DEVILISH hihi)**

**But don't worry the next chapter is coming soon :) it's actually all written!**

** Thank you so much all the readers and please review**


	6. Chapter VI daughter inlaw!

**A/N: Hi there! here's a new chapter of my story =)**

**Let's just say it's not the better chapter I ever done, but it's still convenient**

**Hope you'll enjoy it and please leave some reviews to tell me about it.**

**A BIG THANKS TO ALL THE READERS and REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its character, I only own Tenshi Kuran my OC.**

**If you wanna know more about her please visit my profile page!**

**And now ENJOY!**

* * *

**Diary Of A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter VI- Daughter in law.**

* * *

**Story recap :**

He slowly made his way to my neck, making me shiver as his tongue swiftly licked my neck lovingly, preparing the skin. I was waiting for a dull pain to come, instead it was a bliss sensation that came, when his fang penetrated my skin, making me moan in sheer desire a he drank my blood. I bent my head in order to provide him a better access. That was at that moment that I saw a scene I shouldn't have never seen.

**End of the recap.**

I was pinned against the back of the sofa, my neck angled, my head resting on the top of sofa, to allow Takuma a better access of my throat. That was when I saw a man clad in a long dark coat. His face was hidden behind wavy dark tresses, walking in our direction, step by steps, his figure tracing more and more precisely. I didn't recognized him until he reached the pool, five hundreds meters away from where we were staying: Touga Yagari, the vampire hunter.

'_I can't take it' _the music sang as he walked closer and closer.

'_This welcome is gone' _continued the music as Touga stopped by the pool.

'_I've wait enough to make it' _It said when the vampire hunter pulled out his vampire gun and pointed it at somebody in the pool. I gasped out loud when I saw who it was, making Takuma pull his fangs out of my neck to see the same thing as me.

'_If you're so strong' _Touga took out the safety of his gun.

'_You might as well just do it alone' _he pressed the trigger.

'_And I'll watch you go' _said the music as the loud bang echoed again and again. Kiriyuu blood scent spread in the cool morning breeze. I relaxed my stance when I saw that Kiriyuu and Yuuki was still alive, next to them was standing Kaname Onii-Sama who rushed to scene as soon as the bang echoed. Seeing Yuuki safe in chairman's arms, he decided to not intervene, he turned around and saw us: Takuma still holding wrists pinning me against the sofa, the third first buttons of my white blouse -now drenched in blood- opened.

I would have a long talk this morning with Onii-Sama. Apparently Takuma read the same thing as me in Onii-Sama's eyes because he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, his hot ragged breath tickling me in the process. "I promise it'll be all right, I'll take the blame. I love you, sweetheart." he then kissed my forehead lovingly.

* * *

The conversation I had with Onii-sama was totally and definitely, not the kind of conversation I thought we would have. I really dreaded this moment while I was waiting -with Takuma- Onii-sama to return. I was entirely distracted, even though my golden haired boyfriend was so sweet to me. But I couldn't help, as my body shook with pleasure whenever Takuma's soft lips touched my skin, there was still a part of my mind that kept reminding me about the confrontation with Onii-sama.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright, you know that, don't you?" Finally stated Takuma quietly, his emeralds eyes scrutinizing every of my features with a deep interest. A frown of concern crossed his face.

"Yeah, I know but I can't help but to worry" -I sighed silently, as I leaned into his hands on each side of my face.- "I think, you'd better go to bed Taku, it's pretty late" I declared calmly, with the best smile I could manage to give him.

"Can you handle this alone?" he asked. His face was so close to mine that at each word he uttered, his lips brushed mine. I nodded firmly, showing all the determination I had in me. He smiled and kissed me goodbye, then he left me alone to face my fate. _'What a melodramatic person I am.' _I thought shaking my head to evacuate all the bad thoughts I had.

Onii-sama came fifteen minutes later, looking oddly-calm-to-be safe. He just slumped onto the Cleopatra sofa in front of me; we stayed in a tense silence for a long instant, until I decided this silence was nerve-breaking enough and broke it.

"Are you mad at me Onii-sama?" I asked in a rather steady tone, but I was sure he didn't miss the slight shake in it. Anyway if he noticed he made no sign of it, he didn't even bothered to look at me or to answer my question.

"Onii-sama, I knew that it was forbidden, but I still did it. I'm not saying that I regret it but I'm so sorry" I confessed quietly and steadily this time. I heard him sighed a deep sighed; he turned his head to look at me with an intense look.

"How could I be mad at you when each single thing you do is always the things mother would do?" he asked in a resigned tone. _'Well, that was rather unexpected' _I thought. My surprise must have been obvious on my face because, he chuckled a hollow chuckle, and added with the same resigned and tired tone:

"I was just surprised, Tenshi! I still do not quite grasp the fact that you're becoming a woman, a very beautiful one. So seeing you in the arms of Takuma was a bit difficult for me to handle."

"Onii-sama, I just want you to be proud of me and proud of my choices. I don't want to disappoint you" I replied, walking straight to him.

"Ten, you know I'm proud of you, I'm proud of what you're becoming. I love you too much for your own good so that is why sometimes I'll be overprotective, but as long as you're sure of your actions I'll be with you." He declared, his deep, chocolate-brown eyes filled with brotherly love. He stroked my cheek with the tips of his finger gently.

"I love you too Onii-sama" I answer back; I bent down and hugged him warmly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up startled by a loud shriek coming from Hanabusa' and Akatsuki's bedroom. My blood ran cold . Without hesitation, I jumped out of bed and dashed toward the scream. What I saw made me froze in bewilderment: Takuma was pressed against the window prying the sun to turn him into ashes; a crotchety Hanabusa swearing to my boyfriend that if he didn't close those curtains, the baby blue eyed vampire would gladly grant his wish.

'_how can they be so energetic in the morning'_ I wondered as my mood begun to darken. Why, oh why couldn't I sleep peacefully during the day, as I was suppose to? It was starting to get on my nerves.

"What's going on here?" I asked in a peeved tone, I swiftly ran a hand through my brown curls, and took a deep breath to steady myself. The question and its hard tone simmered down everybody. They turned to look at me, surprised by my entrance. _'Are they really vampires? I didn't even try to sneak them up' _I thought as Takuma deep green eyes connected with mine. They were filled with anxiety and fear. I felt my way along the windows, blinded by the daylight, closed the curtains, and pushed Takuma aside to prevent him from sunburn.

"My grandfather is coming here, in two days!" Takuma said in a surrendered tone, the despair darkened his usually so bright eyes, his smile was no longer gracing his beautiful features, instead a scowl distorted his visage. That face shattered my heart in a billion of tiny shards. I wanted to replace that carefree smile on his face. His smile was my sun. I wanted him happy, I needed him happy.

"Don't worry Takuma it will be alright" I replied soothingly as I tried to convince myself of the truth of my statement.

"How can you be so sure, Tenshi?"

"I just can feel it."I lied "It will be alright" that statement wasn't completely a lie, somehow I could feel it, it had to be. Onii-Sama and I planned that, so we couldn't loose. I cupped Taku's cheek tenderly. "Don't you trust me?" I asked as I saw his skeptical face.

"Of course I trust you" he declared a hint hope glinted in his eyes he slowly took the hand that was resting on his cheek and kiss the back of it. For what seemed an eternity I was totally lost in Takuma's deep and passion-filled eyes.

"Oh what a nice scene for two lovebirds" a feminine voice filled with sarcasm, suddenly said. I reluctantly came down to earth, to see five pairs of eyes gazing at us. I eyed scornfully at Ruka, who chuckled quietly happy to have interrupted my moment.

"what's happening Tenshi-sama ?" Asked Rima in a bored tone, who noticed how heedless I was. She came next to me, quickly followed by Shiki, who offered me a pocky stick.

"My grandfather is coming here, in two days." Repeated Takuma again in a gloomy tone, as he shuddered when he pronounced the word 'grandfather'. "In the night world he's a force to be reckoned with. In the council of ancients, he continues to be one of the most senior vampires" explained my boyfiend to the oblivious vampires in front of us.

"I'm afraid that's not all, the council of Ancients is the highest body in command of our world ." Said Ruka in a serious tone.

* * *

We, were all gathered in the entrance hall of the moon dormitory, waiting for our oh-so wanted guest's arrival. Tension was lingering in the air, as anxiousness rose with each of our breath. Time seemed to stretch, as the minute slowly ticked by slowly and slowly. Echoes of footsteps broke the tense silence. Everybody froze in anticipation, as the steps came nearer and nearer. I squeezed gently Takuma's hand in a smoothing gesture, looking around to find Onii-Sama's soft gaze, for my own reassurance. I took a deep breath to steady myself, preparing for the outcome of this meeting. The two larges wooden doors creaked open, a shape revealing itself from the dusk fog. A tall man clad in a long black cape made his appearance.

Asato Ichijo entered the moon dorms, letting his dark aura pervade the entire building. Everything was cold about him: his dull blonde hair, so different from Takuma's radiant one, his cobalt eyes were dull, unlike the gleeful emerald hue of Takuma's eyes. His usual scowl, was now turned into a grim smirk, as he realized how crowded the moon dormitory's main entrance was.

"Look at this! I'm such grateful for a such lively welcome, but I only came to visit my adorable grandson." Stated Ichijo-Sama with the same sinister smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "So there is no need for everyone to be overcautious". He continued.

"Ichiou, seeing you so healthy is most important." Welcomed Onii-Sama calmly Ichiou, his peacefulness relaxed the whole atmosphere.

"We didn't see since you abruptly rejected me becoming your and your sister's guardian isn't it!" noted my boyfriend's grandfather.

"Because I didn't want us to be spoiled" answered simply Kaname.

"Indeed…It's been long since we didn't see, Ichiou." I said in a warm voice and the smile I can gave him, which was surprisingly full of warmness.

"My, my Tenshi-Sama, you're beautiful as a freshly bloomed rose." Said a bit of bitterness in his 'oh-so-gentle' tone . "What a wonderful lady you've become, you look like you're mother. And your scent is just as lovely." He continued his compliment. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the overdone flattery. He took my hand in his inhale deeply my scent from the crook of my wrist.

"Every roses has thorns" I replied in a gentle voice concealing most of the warning tone in it.

"As expected, Kuran-Sama, pure bloods are different from nobles, even if your whole bodies are stained with blood, you still won't be tainted… just like ever lasting fragrance of flowers" he stated again in a creepy voice as he took with his free hand Onii-Sama's one. "This overflowing youth…strength…beauty, I earnestly hope, that one, I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood". He declared as he let one fang of his graze my smooth hand skin.

Instantly, Takuma was at my side an arm securely wrapped around my waist, yanking me away from his grandfather's hold. Ruka was clutching Kaname's arm in a protective gesture as Hanabusa grabbed Asato-Sama's wrist.

"I'm sorry Kaname-Sama but-" started Ruka, before being interrupted by Kain who pried her off Onii-Sama.

"Souen's daughter and Aido's son is it ?" asked an Asato Ichijo irritated.

"The joke has gone too far, don't you know that drawing blood from a pure blood is a vampire's greatest taboo?" shouted Hanabusa. _' was he willing to die here'_. "I'm afraid to you I'd-" he said in a seething rage, only to be quickly silenced a slap coming from me.

"Aido, you forget to keep it cool" I said in a grave tone, hoping he would understand the secret meaning of my words: _**Stop it right now or Asato will kill you.**_

"I'm sorry Tenshi-Sama" said Hanabusa as he bowed low in excuse. I gave him a slight nod and whispered him to disappear, which my blonde best friend and the other nobles vampires did as soon as they were ordered to.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave, I have some affairs to attend to." Declared Onii-Sama, in a monotonous tone. "It was a pleasure to see you Ichiou" continued Kaname with a sly tone.

Kaname Onii-Sama nodded at me, and then left the room, leaving me alone with Takuma and his grand-father in the tense atmosphere. Just as I was going to say something, the wooden doors opened, revealing the petite auburn haired prefect.

"Cross Academy is peaceful" Shouted Yuuki, as her grand reddish-brown eyes opened wide when she looked at a glaring Ichiou. " So… please, make a contribution this time too… was what chairman Cross said" she continued hesitantly with a shaky voice.

"Yuuki-Chan" I whispered warningly but softly, a little smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"I'll definitely question chairman Cross on this matter. Is it true that an active vampire hunter came into school grounds some times ago?" Inquired Takuma's grandfather in a fake concern. At that I needed to roll my eyes. He was the one that asked the hunter Organization to send that vampire hunter of Toga Yagari. _'who is he even trying to fool?' _I wondered.

"Chairman want to clarify this matter with you, he urged me to hurry and bring you there." Said a grave voice behind me. Zero Kiriyuu, was standing in front of the moon dorms entrance, a glare distorting his face.

"Lead on I'll myself out." Said sir Ichijo in the same grave tone. He started walking to the exit, but stopped at the doors. He intently looked at Takuma and I, which made us both froze in fear. I could feel Takuma heartbeat increase loudly in his chest, as he tighten his hold on my waist protectively.

"Why wouldn't we make up for lost time tomorrow afternoon, together. According to your recent letter, I'm sure you two has a lot to say. Isn't true, daughter-in-law ?" asked Ichiou in a wicked tone, as he let his icy blue eyes wander on Takuma's arm tightly wrapped around me.

"Of course, Sir Ichijo, I would be honored to." I replied in the calmer tone I could manage. His smile seemed to grow bigger as he looked at his grand-son.

* * *

"What letter was he talking about ?" Takuma inquired in a peeved tone, as soon as I closed the door of my bedroom behind us. I turned to look at Takuma, only to gaze at two deep,green eyes, filled with hurt and anger. My whole body stiffened when I realized that he didn't know about the letter I sent his grandfather. I could sense waves of anger as they rolled off his body. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned back on the wall across from me.

"I sent your grandfather a letter, telling him that we were dating" I admitted in a low voice, looking at him straight in his emeralds orbs. Hesitantly I took a step forward.

"May I know why? Why you thought in would be good to hide THIS from me ?" asked my irritated boyfriend. I took another step forward slowly closing the gape between us. I hated to be apart from him, I couldn't bare this distance between us.

"I don't know Taku… I was afraid of worrying you for nothing, because you grandfather wasn't suppose to come, so I thought it'd be better if you didn't know." I explained whispering. He sighed and look at me his eyes filled with tenderness, a soft smile displaying on his lips.

"Tenshi, Tenshi, Tenshi!" chuckled Takuma as he shook his head. "You don't have to handle things like that, alone. I'm your boyfriend you can tell me everything. I'll always be by your side, always." He declared as he moved from the wall to hug me.

"You know I love you Tenshi, I don't want us to have secret from each other." He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair. Everything just felt right in his warm embrace.

"I love you too Taku" I responded as I rest my head on his well-toned chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled in his sweet, reassuring scent.

"I hope you wrote that in the letter, along with the fact that I'm the best kisser ever" teased my green eyed boyfriend as a smirk grew on his lips.

"Who said you were the best kisser ever? I'm sure Hanabusa can do a lot more than you!" I laughed as I pushed him playfully.

Suddenly he spun me around, grabbed me by the collar of my blouse and slammed his body against mine, and forcefully crashed his mouth against my slightly parted lips, his wet tongue pushing through the barrier of my teeth. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers softly curling into the hair of his nape. I kissed him back with the same amount of force. He pressed me harder to him, shivering as our lips clashed together, struggling for dominance. We melted in the embrace, our hands wandering aimlessly on ours bodies, craving for more touch.

We parted as the need of air become painful, yet Takuma's soft lips never left my skin. I barely hold back a moan, when he grazed his fangs against my neck, not putting enough pressure to draw blood. My eyes rolled into their socket. I writhed in pleasure from the trail of butterfly kisses he let along my collarbone, my neck and my jaw. His pocky-tasting lips coming closer to my mouth with each kiss. He claimed my lips in a heated but yet sweet, filled with love kiss.

He chuckled as a disapproval moan slipped trough my lips when we parted. "Am I not the best kisser ever ?" my green eyed boyfriend teased, nuzzling in the crook of my neck.

"I... don't... think...so" I struggled to say fighting against the wave of shudder that came when his hot breath tickled my neck. I was way too stubborn to admit it that quickly.

"Aaaah Takuma" I moaned as his fingertips slowly traced the curves of my hips. His lips slowly curved into a smirk into my neck.

"Am I not the best kisser ever, now ?" Takuma's seductive voice whispered into my ear just before he nibbled on it teasingly, sending in the process, shivers down my spine. His hands roamed each side of my body.I earned a soft groan from him as my nails dug deeper on his back.

'Ngh... Taku..." was the only words I could manage to utter.

"I'll take that as a yes" chuckled softly Takuma his breath tickling me, sending more and more shivers down my spine. His lips met mine again, this time with delicacy, and tenderness, as if he was afraid to break me. He pulled out to look at me, his eyes full of sheer amusement and innocence. '_Sometimes I really wonder how he could look that innocent while doing those kind of things' _I thought as I yawned in my hands_. 'I better have to sleep; Tomorrow confrontation will be quite hard'_

* * *

**Chapter's End.**

**Thanks to all the readers!**

** Hope you liked it, well review to tell me :) **

**What will happen during the confrontations between Tenshi and Asato? **

**The answer is in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter VII Tea party Of confrontations

** A/N: Here's a new chapter of this story! hope you'll like it.**

**First of all I wanted to thanks all my reader and reviewers. I love you all. and your reviews helps me a lot =)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**- MidnightVampire18! Thanks for all your reviews it please me a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its Character.**

**But I do own the OC: Tenshi Kuran.**

**if you wanna know more about her just visit my profile page =)!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Diary Of a Pureblood Love Story by Camy MC Leil**

**Chapter Seven - Tea Party of confrontation**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, the sun was shining high in the beautiful, untainted blue sky. Birds were chirping happily in the trees. A perfect afternoon, for the humans, but the worst for vampires. The hot shinny rays of the sun was lashing our sensitive smooth skin. And the ceaseless chips of birds were like, rain pouring on the roof: soporific. In other words the perfect weather to stay in bed, cuddling in your covers.

Yet, here I was having a tea party, in Cross Academy 's rose garden, under the shade provided by the leaves of a nearby oak tree. Usually it would have been a great idea, even in this weather. It would have been, but that little tea party wasn't at all. This due to what you could have called the worst nuisance ever: Sir Asato Ichijo, my boyfriend's grandfather and also Kuran clan's foe.

Why was I taking tea with no other than my boyfriend and his grandfather? Because according to said Sir Ichijo, _'we needed to make up for the lost time'. _This was the official pretext, but we all knew that discussion had only one real purpose; to thwart each others plans. Asato plans was to use Kaname Onii-Sama and I, in order for the council to reign freely on the Vampire Society. However Kaname Onii-Sama and I had no intentions to be used; We seek revenge to our parent's death.

I must admit it, I loved to thwart sir Ichijo, and this since my childhood, when he allowed us to live with him and his grandson. In fact, it always was an amusement to see that grim scowl on his face whenever we did some childish things. It was always funny to see how his face would distort in anger whenever Kaname Onii-Sama and I did something which wasn't along his strict lines of life. _'Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be as bad as I thought'._

"_ Tenshi?" a sweet voice stirred me out off my long trail of thoughts. "Are you all right? You've been spacing off for quite a moment." Stated calmly Takuma. A small smile of amusement was gracing his beautiful features.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about the past and the good old days" I said smiling in response.

"The good all days!" repeated Ichijo senior in a none-so-enthusiastic voice. "Many things has changed; Now you're a fully blown rose, fresh to affront the tough world; Tenshi-Sama; so different from the little naïve girl you were". Declared the icy blue eyed man.

"Indeed it's true; now I see through all the pretenses that we've been through when we were younger." I simply said picking a cupcake nonchalantly from a plate where was other kind of luscious treats and pastries. "Even the one you used to and still try to put up of us". I continued coldly this time, a warning threat lingering in my tone.

"Ahem; What kind of tea would you like to drink, grandfather?" Asked Takuma in a high-pitched voice. He tried to act normally, but it was obvious to every one that his tone was to bright not to be fake. His smile was stretched in a contracted version of his true smile.

"The choice is yours milady Kuran" said gallantly Ichiou.

"I'll then choose Ceylon tea." I replied with the same tone, as the maid came, looking straight intoTakuma's pleading eyes.

"It started when you abruptly rejected me becoming your and your sister's guardian isn't it?" inquired Ichiou, as if there wasn't any interruptions.

"I do believe that your pretence begun a long time ago from then." I replied sure of myself. I put my head on my crossed hands, leaning a little closer, in interest. I earned a dark chuckle, as only answer. From the corner of my eyes I saw Takuma's angel face distort in a smile of stress, as he assisted heedless, to the scene before his eyes.

"May I ask you a question, to ease my curiosity?" I asked in a playful voice. Ignoring the looks Takuma shot me.

"Tenshi-Sama, curiosity killed the cat!" Answered as playfully Ichiou, a wicked glint flashed in is cold eyes. "Anyway, just ask and I'll answer" That statement was all I needed to hear.

"Why did you bothered to ask about that vampire hunter, when we all knew it was you who sent him, through the vampire Hunter association ?"

"Because I didn't sent him here" he replied simply. _**'Then who sent him here ?' **_despite the surprise I managed to keep on my poker face façade. Asato Ichijo smirk grew bigger, as he saw a little breach in my defense.

"It seems that you're assumptions was wrong Tenshi-Sama; are you puzzled?" teased Ichiou wickedly.

"Well, well tea is ready! Let's heat up !" said Takuma as he saw the maid bring a vaporous teapot. Smiling brightly. _**'Saved by the teapot'**_

"It would change from the cool reception" Muttered Asato Ichijo to himself, completely dropping the subject.

"Sir Asato, you should know that as long as your visits are to investigate on this school being; you'll be unwelcome under mine and Kaname's ground." I stated as coldly as I could. I had the pleasure to see Ichiou shock expressed just before he quickly composed himself. It was my time to smirk wilder now.

"Do I made myself clear? I don't want any of you dogs from the council to interfere with this school affairs. Is it clear enough?" I continued firmly.

"Clear as crystal; Tenshi-Sama." Was the response I had from Ichiou. We continued to drink our tea in complete silence; even thought I was caught in a silent conversation with Takuma. We didn't need words; a simple look was enough to comprehend each other. I didn't need words to understand this semi-concealed anguish in my lover's eyes; and he didn't need words to relax a bit at my soft gaze a shot him. Silence were broke by Ichiou next words.

"I was honored to be able to have tea with you Tenshi-Sama, and my grandson." The Blonde senior stated, as he rose from the chair, getting ready to leave. "May I give you one last advice before leaving?" he asked bowing low before me.

"Of course; Ichijo-Sama." I said with curiosity, noticing the curious look on Takuma's face too.

"I learned that you're very close friends with Aido Hanabusa; I think it would be best for you not too trust him too much; I suspect he may hide something, that he's trying to use you. Do you think that king of people can be trusted _?_" He declared faking a frown of concern.

"Yes you're right!" I answered looking perplexed. "Someone here is a good example; You're hiding a lot more from me, that he is. And for sure 'That kind of people can be trusted' I said in an innocent voice, smiling to a surprised Ichiou, as I heard a muffled chuckle from my blonde boyfriend. When he regained his composure; Ichiou bowed low again and excused himself to leave.

* * *

Takuma and I were still taking tea; this time alone; and relaxed from that nuisance. And I yet; I couldn't bring myself to be as relaxed as I should be. There was still a part of my mind that kept wondering about the Vampire hunter roaming inside this school. If Touga Yagari wasn't sent by Ichijo Senior then why was he here? I could see only one response: because of that Level E of Kiriyuu . I would have to question Chairman Cross about his question. I sighed dramatically; I didn't I made myself clear last time? I inquired myself I as I remembered the previous event.

**Flashback:**

"Are you ready, Tenshi?" asked Kaname Onii-Sama as he pushed open the door of the main building where was situated Chairman's Office.

"As long as you're with me Onii-Sama, I'll always be ready" I said smiling brightly. I was more than ready. If that was the cost to pay to be able to love as freely as I wanted then I was ready. More than ready.

Heading to chairman's office I saw the reason of my little trip here: Kiriyuu Zero. How weird, that soon-to-be Level E wasn't accompanied of Yuki.

"I didn't expect you there Kiriyuu" I said calmly as I crossed his path, glaring him as he did too.

"Yuki isn't with you today" stated sadly Onii-Sama.

"She has extra classes today, Kuran" snapped quietly Kiriyuu.

"Oh! Kiriyuu! How are you feeling these days?" I asked smiling, as I saw shock crossing his face.

There was nothing better -when I was in that mood- than to importune that low-life of Kiriyuu. It really made my mood shift.

"Take care now Kiriyuu" Continued Onii-Sama with emphasis.

It was funny too see how Kaname and I were when nobody else was around, we were quite alike. Smirking, we continued our way until we reached chairman's office, well let's the game begin.

"Oh Kaname, Tenshi, I had a feeling that you'd come, today." Said the chairman as Kaname opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Chairman Cross…" I begun in a dark serious tone, "how long do you plan on allowing Kiriyuu to stay in the day class?" I didn't have time to waste in some hypocritical greetings; I wasn't one to go round in circles, so let's get straight to topic.

"It won't be long now until he goes through the changes" insisted Onii-sama, in the same tone as mine.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you both, you were always extraordinary" sighed the headmaster."You are pureblood, you had inherited the powers of the vampire ancients; creatures feared even by others vampires. It's only because of your support the member of the night class had behaved themselves until now". **'_Here we go with the flatteries.'_**

"Chairman Cross, we have endured this situation thus far, because of our deep respect for you. But now for the sake of the students, Zero must be controlled" snapped my now angry brother, as his finger -pressed on chairman's wooden desk-, crushed the precious material, leaving the mark of his hands carved in the wood. I felt my anger boil in my blood as I saw the chairman hesitate with his decision. Patience wasn't one of my qualities.

"Do you intend to let Kiriyuu destroy everything that we've worked so long to achieve?" I asked stepping closer of my 'oh-so-called-uncle'. **'_Did the idea ever cross his mind?'_** I thought as I felt my fangs lengthen in my mouth, a thin red haze coloring my sight.

"There has to be another way, Zero's parents were killed by a vampire, it's a miracle that he was saved from the sea of blood" sighed heavily Kaien Cross.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire" explained Kaname

"She was a pureblood like us" I continued gravely.

"And you know that humans bitten by pureblood vampire become vampires" shouted Kaname, unable to contain anymore his rage.

"Once a pureblood bites a human there are only two possibilities; the first is that the blood is too toxic so they die. But the second is that they must endure the agony of a slow change until they turn themselves into a vampire. It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine". I said trying to stay calm, and to speak clearly through the fangs.

Then I stiffened; blood as been spilled, only I recognized the scent too easily; that sweet honey mix with chocolate scent, it was too close to my own blood to not to be a Kuran's, but if Kaname was here with me, then it was Yuuki's. When I realized that, I was already rushing toward the scent. I sensed that low life of Kiriyuu's presence near the scent of Yuuki's blood. I was seeing all red as the rage took over me; I wasn't even bothering to hide my fangs. **'_How dare he drink the blood of our little sister? He'd pay dearly that outrage.'_**

"Zero Kiriyuu! So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of the beast" screamed Onii-sama as he placed himself between me and Kiriyuu as I pushed Yuuki behind my back, in a protective gesture.

"All you deserve is death" I whispered in anger, somehow Yuuki managed to hear what I said and ran between Kaname and Zero, screaming that we had to stop, and fainted, in the arm of that Level E which was now shocked.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable, to have drained her to the point where she can't even stand" Hissed Kaname as he took Yuuki back from Kiriyuu's arms.

"Yuuki's blood, was it really that delicious?" I asked as I gathered my powers, he would suffer for what he did. But just before I released it I felt Chairman put his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should go with your brother to see if Yuuki's alright, I'll handle kiriyuu from now on" I said gently chairman Cross. Looking in his eyes, I surrendered but not without releasing a bit of my powers on that low-life, watching from the corner of my eyes - not without satisfaction - that level E kneeling in pain.

"Chairman, you know what to do, I won't be as forgivable next time" I said darkly, releasing a little more power on the already suffering low-life.

"Yes, I know Tenshi" answered Chairman Cross.

"Well I think he would suffer more if he stays in that state, anyways" I stated coldly as I turned my back to them, heading towards the infirmary where Kaname would bring Yuuki.

* * *

I sighed once again as the vivid memories flashed before my dull eyes. This brought my boyfriend's attention. From the corner of my eyes I saw him lean a little closer, examining every traits of my visage. His eyes scrutinized me, aware of each motion I might do.

"Are you alright, Love?" Takuma finally asked, still analyzing every of my movements.

"Yes; everything's all right." I lied as I turned my head slightly away, biting my lips, not daring to look at him. My gaze fell to the floor under us.

"What's wrong, Tenshi ?"He asked again his tone, telling me that he obviously didn't buy -at all- my affirmation. He looked at my worried face for a few more minutes. Suddenly he rose from his seat from across the pedestal table; walked to me. And then he bent down on one knee, grabbed my chin to lift it up; forcing me to look in eyes full of earnest concern. For a few minutes I was dazed. With his other hand he patted my thigh. "You know you can tell me everything, don't you?" he whispered softly; a hint of concern flashed in his eyes as he noticed my resigned expression. I averted my gaze on the floor once again as blood crept on my cheeks.

"I'm a bit stressed that's all; it's too much pressure all of the sudden; with all that conflicts, I'm running off my feet. First with Kiriyuu, then your grandfather and now this vampire hunter." I confessed.

I knew I shouldn't show my weakness in front of anybody; but hell I was just a vampire girl lost between her status of pureblood and the person that I really was. For even just one day; I needed to push away the pressure and share it with someone.

"Don't worry; you'll sort this out" he declared. "I believe in you. You're stunning, smart, strong." Takuma said with a soft voice. I nodded, and mouthed a 'thank you' my voice barely raising more than a whisper, as it got stuck in my throat. Blood slowly colored my cheeks.

"I think I know what you need, Tenshi!" he noted, a smile lingering his delicates rosy lips. A relish of playfulness lit his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked in suspicion. I narrowed my eyes a bit a I saw him rose from his previous position. He came closer, putting his knee between my parted jean-clad thighs, on the chair. He slowly leaned closer and closer, put his hands on either side of chair for support. He stopped only inches from my face, his breath tickled me as it brushed my cheek with each expiration. My blushed increased when Takuma's green eyes full of lust, wondered on my body, then on my face.

"What you need is to relax and have fun." He said a wicked smile playing on his mouth as a mischievous look illuminated his face. My eyes widened a bit as he captured in one swift motion of his mouth as pressed forcefully his body into mine; causing us to fell backward. A wave of intense shivers rocked my body, as Takuma's well toned one shook -from laugh- against mine. In a blink of eyes Takuma rolled us over so he was under me.

"What was that for?" I asked in a surprised tone. Propping myself on my elbows in order to see him better.

"I said that you should relax" he chuckled as he softly pushed by head to rest on his torso. '**_I must admit it feels good'_** I mentally admitted. "the weather is quite nice so let's enjoy it a little." He stated as I relaxed, my head resting on his chest, inhaling deeply his sweet scent.

We stayed laid on the grass for quite a moment, both silent, felling at peace against each other. He was absently playing with one of my reddish-brown lock, as I drew psychedelic patterns , with my fingers, on his chest.

After few more minutes we decided to go for a walk. In the middle of our path, Takuma stopped as he spotted something. A smirk grew on his lips; he simply shook his head when I raised my eyebrows in question. The only things present here besides trees and leaves was a bucket full of water. Nothing interesting.

"What are you doing Taku?" I asked my voice trembling a little as I started to understand what was going on. **_'there's no way he would try it?_'** I tried to convince myself. my eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion; "Taku-Chan, you wouldn't do anything with that bucket; right?" I asked barely controlling the shaky voice.

"Didn't I say that you need to have fun ?" he rhetorically inquired as he emptied the content of the bucket on me. A took a deep breath, a VERY deep one as I glared in Takuma's direction. I was totally drenched; my hair stuck on my face, as well as my clothes on my body. _**'He would definitely pay for this outrage'**_. I thought as I spotted my own weapon. With a wicked smile, I slowly made my way to it; My boyfriend's laugher rending him totally oblivious to the situation. **_'Poor guy'_** I almost thought, ALMOST. But I was too busy, as I basted my boyfriend with the water provided by the nearby pipe. I laughed out loud as I saw his astonished look; that didn't last long until I dropped the pipe and ran quickly past him as he counter-attacked. All my bad thoughts were quickly forgotten, suddenly I didn't care if there was a vampire hunter in Cross academy who was ready to kill us. Suddenly I didn't care at all about the 'GAME'; it could wait a little longer. Suddenly I didn't care at all about who I was. Because I was just a vampire girl having fun with her boyfriend.

* * *

**Chapter's END. Thanks to all the readers!**

**=) please don't forget to review to tell me about it.**

**if you got any ideas for the story, you can tell me; maybe you'll see on of your ideas in the next chapters who knows ?**

**Next Chapter is coming soon; with more and more Surprises in it!**

**See you soon =)**


	8. Chapter VIII Bird of Ill Omen

**A/N: HI there! I'm back for a new Chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**It's a bit different from the other and shorter too but it was necessary for the plot!**

**Thanks to all my Readers and reviewers!**

**But a very special thanks to : **

**- Dark Void Princess 21 !**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight; nor ANY of its character! **

**But I do own TENSHI KURAN; my OC! if you wanna know more about her; please check my profile page =)**

**AND NOW E.N.J.O.Y!**

* * *

**Diary of a Pureblood Love Story.**

**Chapter eight - Bird of Ill Omen**

* * *

A soft piano song was playing in the background. Every music note echoing in the late night silence. A foggy scene appeared in the dim light provided by the moon. Two shapes became clearer and clearer as the fog slowly dissipated, the piano song played louder. In a luxurious living-room, two persons were dancing with grace, before the amazed eyes of two little girls. They clapped their hands in contentment, as the couple parted.

"It was wonderful daddy, mommy!" exclaimed the older girl, her reddish-brown eyes and her little deep chocolate curls bouncing with each movement of her cute head.

"Thank you sweetheart." Thanked said woman with a very soft voice filled with love, as she patted -with her long fingers- her daughter's cheeks. She was beautiful, her deep chocolate eyes complimented well her soft face. Her straight dark hair reinforcing the pale complexion of her skin, making her look like an angel.

"One day, you'll dance as gracefully in your prince's strong arms" the woman declared pensively.

"It's true! Tenshi Onee-Sama, you'll be so beautiful! Will I be too, mommy? " asked a five-years old girl, as sparkles lit her reddish brown eyes, as she played with her older sister curls.

"Of course, you will, Yuuki" answered softly the brown haired woman, as she patted Yuuki's head. Seeing the little pout on the little curly haired girl's face the woman chuckled, and quietly ran a hand through her pouting daugther's hair. She looked intently at her distorted face.

"What is it, Tenshi?" she asked her eyes full concern.

"I don't know how to dance; so I'll never dance like you" Complained the little Tenshi, tears gleaming in her eyes. That earned a muffled chuckle from the corner of the room, where was seated her big brother.

"Hey, that's not funny Onii-Sama" exclaimed the little Tenshi as her brother hid his smile behind his hands.

"Then, you'll have to learn, I'll make you dance." Replied her father softly. He took her hands, lifted her on his feet and started to twirl around the room, as her brother played another piano song. She giggled happily and every one in the piece smiled in amusement. Her father twirled faster and faster, making Tenshi's sight became blurry due to the speed; her breathing laborious.

"Please daddy let go!" she screamed on the top of her lungs when the happy smiles on the spectators's faces turned in malicious smirks, her father quiet chuckles became a demonic laugh. She screamed frantically again breathlessly, as she tried to pry herself out the iron-like grip. The tears were spilling freely in her cheeks, horror-struck. All of sudden, she wasn't anymore in her father's loving arms. The one who was holding her was a man looking quite like her father, but with curly hair and a pair of mismatched eyes. Rido! His face marred by the wicked smirk.

"You kill them because of your selfishness, little niece." He said in a soft tone as he laughed hard. Blood begun to spill from her parents face dripping one the white; immaculate floor. A loud piercing scream echoed through the living room, as the little girl lost her senses.

* * *

A loud piercing scream resonated through the silent corridors of the moon dorms. I woke up startled, in my bed. I was covered in sweat and my throat ached badly. I was totally breathless, trembling in fear as emerged of my nightmare. Tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my sight, as I felt warm arms wrapping around me. I inhaled deeply Onii-Sama's scent, as he patted my hair reassuringly.

"Shh…it's alright Tenshi; it was just a dream; just a dream!" he chanted quietly in my ears. I leaned in his arms searching for more of his warm comfort. I nuzzled in the crook of his neck as tears freely fell from my eyes, soaking his black dress shirt.

"It seemed so real" in cried in his neck. He held me tighter, rocking us back and forth, lulling me.

"I know; but it's all over now; I'm here. It was just a bad dream, Ten." He whispered softly. I shuddered as saw flashes of my dream.

"It's all my fault… if they die,… I should…I should have gone… with _**HIM**_" I managed to declare between sobs. My hold tighten on Onii-Sama, I didn't even dared to say his name out loud. I was shaking from the strangles sobs that slipped through the barrier of my closed mouth.

Kaname-Onii-Sama withdrew a little in order to face me; he closed his eyes and dried my tears away with his thumbs, holding my face in his hands.

"Of course not! It was _NOT_ your fault _AT ALL_. They chose to fight against Rido. They would-We would- _NEVER_ have let you go with him." Kaname said strongly looking straight into my eyes, filled with fears and sorrow. "Do _NOT_ consider father's and mother's death as a _SACRIFICE_, but as a _BATTLE_ for their children's happiness." Continued Onii-Sama as strongly. I simply nodded as a new wave of hard sobs racked through me.

This made my brother hug me again, waiting patiently for the sobs to ease. He whispered and chanted in my ears that it wasn't my fault until I actually believed it.

One hour later, I was still sobbing on his shoulders, safe in my brother calming embrace, as he lulled us back and forth. He kept silent while I soaked his already drenched in salty tears, shirt. I yawned hugely as tiredness crawled its way back to my brain.

"You should go to sleep, now." Stated gently Kaname, as he lay me back on my bed; covering me. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, Ten." He said; concealing the tired tone of his voice. _'Please Onii-Sama, don't leave me alone'_ I mentally screamed as he retreated to his room. Just before he walked through the door, I interrupted him.

"Onii-Sama, please stay with me." I pleaded. My fears must have been obvious on my face, because he immediately came back to my side and took my hand in his. He slowly slipped under the covers with me.

"Sleep now." He ordered gently; forcing my head to rest on his chest.

"Thank you Onii-Sama." I thanked him in a sleepy voice.

"Anytime, for you, Ten." He replied. Numbness settled itself in my body as swollen eyes shut close, for the rest of the day.

I woke up by the sound of clothes ruffling against skin. I groaned as I sleepily opened my eyes, noticing that I was alone in the bed. I peeked through the ajar door of my room to see Onii-Sama putting his uniform vest on. I glanced at my pendulum to realize that it was time to go to class.

**_'Why did Onii-Sama let me sleep?'_** I thought as I quickly change into my uniform. I ran to the bathroom to splash some water on face and brushed my teeth quickly. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Kaname, scrutinizing my every movement.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I think you should stay here, you didn't sleep very well" he informed, his eyes full with concern. _**'No I can't stay here alone'.**_

"I'm alright Onii-Sama, plus I don't want to worry the others. I'm sure they heard my scream." I replied. I didn't want to be all by myself here, and I needed to stay awake, this was the only way to escape from my nightmare.

"Ten, look at you! Look at the rings under our eyes; you need to sleep!" Said Onii-Sama in a final tone.

"I don't want… to stay here… alone." I confessed, looking away, ashamed of my fears.

"Somebody can stay with you if you want to." Continued Onii-Sama.

"NO! I'm alright. I don't want to stay behind. I will go to class!" I said strongly as I crossed my arms over my chest in a stubborn manner. I felt my brother eyes examine me, then I heard a resigned sign, telling me that I won the battle. I released a breath, I didn't even know, I was holding and continued to prepare to school.

* * *

The walk toward class was more annoying than ever. The squeals and screams of the delighted fang-girls, gave me a massive headache. My anger boiled into my veins as I struggled to stay awake. I tried to ignore the concerned looks that my friends shot at me, but failed miserably. My dark aura was around like a grey clouds on a rainy day, averting anybody to come within my range. This bad mood due to my obvious lack of sleep didn't vanished as the new teacher introduce himself. _**'Of all the teachers in this world; it HAS to be HIM.**_' I screamed mentally; barely hanging onto the least bit of sanity in me; I was going to crack here!

"I'm Touga Yagari, your substitute teacher for morals" announced said man in a dull voice as every one glared at him.

"Last I heard, you were in a far off place… so you're back now! Still gathering info on the Night Class?" inquired Onii-Sama ironically.

"Or do you have a target among us, Yagari "Sensei" ?" I asked in a dark sleepy tone, putting emphasis on the 'sensei'.

"All in all Kuran. So sorry but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class, I'll probably add to that record" teased sourly the black haired vampire hunter, as I leaned my head on the table and yawned in my hands.

"I'll take note." I mumbled sleepily.

I struggled hard against my heavy eyelids as the class went on and on. Although the lecture was calm enough, I couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. A part of my mind was sensing a strange feeling. I felt observed from far away. I looked through the windows, my eyes boring straight into the depths of the cloudy night, seeking for any details that might gave away my observer. _**'Perhaps I'm being too paranoid'**_ I thought, on the verge of giving up my little survey. Then something caught my eyes. Huge, yellow glowing beast's eyes were gazing at me.

Perched from one of the highest branch of an oak tree, was an odd looking white owl. My headache increased a bit, as my reddish-brown eyes glared intensively into the abyssal hollowness of its suspicious eyes. I slightly narrowed my eyes, my sixth sense was telling me that something was definitely strange with that bird.

"So…who's wining, the owl or you?" asked Takuma in a whisper, as he leaned closer, staring at the owl.

"Can't you see? It's glaring at me" I whispered back, in a serious tone. Yet, my eyes never left the creature. That earned a chuckle from Takuma and Hanabusa's attention.

"Indeed! And what a malicious glare it's shooting at you. It seems like that owl's is holding a grudge against you." Whispered Takuma in a playful tone. _**'He's not believing any of my assumptions'**_. "Maybe we should try to figure this out after class" continued my blonde boyfriend as he made fun of me. I could almost feel the smirk playing along those lips of him.

"That's right Takuma-San! I'll freeze that owl and you'll threaten it with your Katana, as Ten-Chan will probe him until it replies." Teased my playboy of best friend as they laughed under his breath. I turned to glare at him, only to see a chalk coming right in my direction. '_**Wait… why is a chalk coming this way?' **_I wondered, suddenly remembering that we were in class, and with no other lecturer than the number one Vampire Hunter Touga Yagari. **_'why does he a teaching license anyway ?'_**. Realization hit me at the same time as I caught the chalk; averting my eyes to the lecturer.

"Kuran, Ichijo, Aido. It's seems that something outside is more interesting than this class." Declared an annoyed single-eyed hunter.

"In fact, we were reflecting on the impacts of a macroscopic study of the systems rather than a microscopic one, who actually can reveals strong disparities between different elements of the same category." I announced sure of myself; trying to sound like I actually listened to the class. Seeing the smiles forming on his lips and my brother's ones, I understood that they didn't buy any word of my lie.

"Well, good try Tenshi-Kuran. But we're in morals class." He let a chuckle slip through his mouth as he saw my decomposed face. "But you three seemed quite interested in your discussion, so you'll have the chance to discuss of it out of my class". He declared smirking. Just before I left the room accompanied my Hanabusa and Takuma, I cast a last glance at the strange owl. As its eyes penetrated my field of vision, I was sure that its giant eyes glowed an eerie shade of purple before returning to its normal color. _**'Maybe you're really too stressed'**_ I thought as I shook my head to evacuate the bad assumption. _**'It's only a bad dream; only a bad dream'**_ I continued to say in my head. So… why did I have a sinking feeling that something would bad would happen?

* * *

**End of the chapter! And not without a CLIFFHANGER **

**So how was it? it was kinda of short too.**

**But I'll come soon with the next chapter! **

**prepare yourself for the Tenshi/Takuma big moment hi hi!**

**Well Until then... =)**


	9. Chapter IX the truth behind those eyes

**A/N: Hi there! Here I am with another chapter!**

**As promised this chapter contains a BIG SURPRISE!**

**Hope you'll ENJOY IT =) **

**Thanks to all my readers; reviewers and followers I love you all **

**-Melty-chan 93 ( MOi aussi je parle français! =) un gros YES à notre minaurité sur ce site XD)**

**-Sayahisagi01 **

**Thank you so much for your support ! :**

**-MidnightVampire18 **

**-Dark Void Princess 21 **

**-Sunlight Charmer**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I DO NOT own vampire Knight ****nor any of the lovely character of Mrs Matsuri Hino!**

**However I DO own Tenshi Kuran my OC! **

**If you wanna know more about her please visit my profile page **

* * *

**Diary of A Pureblood Love Story.**

**Chapter Nine - the truth that lies behind those eyes.**

* * *

_**'I wonder what does Onii-Sama wants from me' **_I wondered, as I knocked on the door of his office. It wasn't unusual for him to convene me in office, being the co-leader of the Moon Dorms; However, it was quite unusual for him to do so, at this early hour of the morning. Usually, he would wait the end of the breakfast - which was much later- before attending to administrative matters. _**'It must be some pressing matter'**_ I concluded, trying to find out what could have been that urgent.

"Come in" Announced a grave voice from behind the door.

"You wanted to see me ?" I asked in a curious tone, as I stepped into my brother's office.

"Actually yes. I need you to take care of this case for me" informed Onii-Sama, as he hold me out a file.

"A new student in the night class ?" I asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow, in question, at the chocolate brown haired man before me. _**'Why is there a new student coming this late?' **_I inquired inwardly, putting a hand on my hip, as I looked straight into my brother's eyes.

"Yes. She was supposed to be admitted earlier, but she was in poor health. She was staying in a villa deep into the mountains, until now…" He replied as he cupped his chin in his crossed hands on the desk. _**'Why wasn't I informed earlier…?' **_I grumbled quietly. If Onii-Sama heard, he surely made now sign of it. "She's coming here tonight, and I need you to take care of everything required for her transfer to be complete, in the class as well as in the dorms." He continued smiling innocently at my grim face.

"Are you really expecting ME, to do that in ONE afternoon ?" I asked in a rather annoyed tone. "Why don't you ask Seiren to do it ?" I suggested as my face suddenly lit at this idea.

"She's currently running an errand for me." He replied calmly as his deep reddish-brown eyes analyzed every of my reactions. _**'She's always running errands for you anyway'**_. I thought grumpily. My face must have been very revealing of the tumult in my mind, because all of the sudden, I heard a long resigned sigh.

"I don't know what made me ask you to do this for me... so... just forget it, Tenshi. I'm going to take care of it myself!" He said in a flat tone as his eyes turned cold. "I thought that you had grown up; but apparently, you still do not quite understand the meaning of the word _**'Responsibility'**_...Somehow I thought that Takuma would have a good influence on you. But you're still the same spoiled, self-centered teenager you were before." He continued in the same flat tone, his cold eyes boring deep into my soul, as my blood boiled in my veins as anger rose in me.

"Inasmuch as the result would be _obviously_ better if I take care of it, I'd rather rely on myself, only! You may leave now, Tenshi" He concluded, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, waving his hand in the air, gesturing me to leave.

_**'A spoiled self-centered teenager…' **_I mentally quoted mentally, barely containing my anger. _**'If he thinks I didn't grow up then he'll see!'**_

"A self-centered teenager, you said ?; I'm going to take care of this case; and I swear that it'll be a complete success. Just wait and see, 'Mr. I'm-a-one-man-show'!" I declared in a low deadly tone, slamming my palms on Onii-Sama's desk, leaning my face closer to his own, making sure he heard me.

"Great, I'm glad to hear it! Ask Takuma's help for the administrative part he knows what to do." My brother deep voice said innocently smiling genuinely. "You're so predictable; just like Yuuki, this childish proud is not good for you" He muttered chuckling a bit, as he patted my head, shaking his head softly. "Then, take care of it, Dorm Leader, I trust you." He whispered in my ears in an amused tone as he passed by me, leaving me alone, frozen on the spot, as I realized that, once again, I'd been played by my brother.

* * *

For the second time of the day; I was frozen and paralyzed, my mouth agape in surprise. I could feel the blush coloring my cheeks in embarrassment, my eyes traveling on every parcel of his face, as he stood in front of me, equally surprised. His wet blonde hair was sticking to his face, bangs falling on his emerald green eyes; his rosy, delicate lips slightly parted in astonishment.

A water droplet fell from his hair down to the creamy toned skin of his bare shoulders, traveling between his chiseled pectorals, down to his perfect torso. _**'Please don't go lower, I will not bear it'.**_ I thought as I bit my lower lip in pure lust before that gorgeous half-naked body. _**'Enough I can't resist' **_I mentally pleaded. How I wanted to touch, to feel his fair skin under my fingers, to let my hands travel on his well-curved abs; I wanted to feel his soft skin on mine. I could feel my mouth water in sheer desire. A groan of frustration slipped through the barrier of my lips as the water droplet disappeared into the towel wrapped around his waist. I took a deep breath to settle myself, yet my eyes never left his well-carved body.

"Do you like anything you see?" Asked a deep voice in an amused tone. This brought me down to earth. My blush deepened as realization hit me like a slap across the cheeks. _**'I've been checking him out openly'.**_

"Yeah… I mean NO! I… I… nothing!" I stuttered, my voice barely raising higher than a whisper. Blood rushed to my cheeks, again. _**'Why does his voice always has to do that to me?**_' I thought in frustration as I ran a hand in my hair. Takuma took one step toward me, clearly enjoying my reaction as the smirk on his face seemed to stretch wilder. He took some steps forward forcing to me back up until my back hit the door. He closed the distance between us; putting his hands on the door; on each side of me; trapping me between him and the door, and leaned his face closer to mine to whisper in my ears.

"_'I…I… nothing…' _I don't believe that's a correct sentence, Ten-Chan." I teased me, his breath brushing my face with each word he uttered; leaving me dizzy from the sweet scent I inhaled. He chuckled quietly still staring at me intently, obviously pleased by my reactions.

"I'll…I'll…wait outside for you to change." I manage to say clearly as a part of my mind slowly recovered its function. I walked through the door, head held high, holding on to the last bit of my dignity, under the amused gaze of my teasing boyfriend.

I took a deep breath, to calm myself down, once the door was closed, as I leaned against it, for support, waiting patiently, totally lost in thoughts. To think that, I actually walked into Takuma, who was wearing as only clothes a towel wrapped around his waist as he just exited his bathroom after a shower. My head was going to explode. _**'It's my fault I should have knocked on the door, even if I was in hurry!'**_.

I must have lost track of time; deep in thoughts; because suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me; and drew me into the room. I looked up surprised, only to gaze at two jewel-like eyes, filled with love staring back at me, a soft smile gracing their owner's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have barged in your room without knocking." I apologized, blushing as I recalled the memories. "But I'm so busy right now; I wasn't really thinking so - Mhmm". I started to explain only to be quickly interrupted by soft lips against mine.

"So, you didn't come here for me?" Asked Takuma ingeniously when we parted from the chaste kiss. _**'How does he manage to make such a breath-taking face?' **_I wondered, looking at him speechless.

"Taku, we don't really have time now…" I said trying to get straight to the point.

"Don't you even have time for this?" he inquired in a seductive voice in my ears. Takuma wrapped his arms around my thin waist, pulling me against him, and kissed the side of my nape. In a swift move, he crushed his lips against mine, pulling me into a deep kiss. Without breaking the heated kiss, he stepped forward, forcing me to step up until my back touched the wall. His tongue was roaming my lower lips begging for entrance; which I allowed quickly, parting my lips, as my tongue met his halfway, engaging themselves in a dominance battle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, craving for his body heat. My fingers tangled themselves into his damp silky blonde strands, massaging his scalp, as his tongue explored the depths of my eager mouth; our lips moving in synch. Shivers of pure ecstasy ran down my spine making me tremble against Takuma's body. We parted when the need of air became painful.

"Takuma, we really have to work…" I whimpered softly, yet my hands disentangled from his blonde hair only to grip tightly his dress shirt as a wave of chills coursed through my body when he lips proceed to work skillfully on the skin of my jawline; my neck and collarbone.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait!" Groaned my green eyes boyfriend, into the crook of my neck. I desperately drew him closer, melting into the embrace as he supported most of my weight. A loud groan echoed into the room, as my thighs accidentally brushed against a certain hardness between his legs. _**'The sexiest song I've even heard' **_I thought. I was quickly distracted from the thought as Takuma long fingers brushed along my thighs - earning some moans from me in the process - down to my knees, which he hooked up around his waist, putting more pressure on our body, then did the same thing with the other leg. I bent my head down, claiming his lips in a rough kiss as my hands trailed -under his dress shirt- on each plane of his torso, causing him to groan sexily into the kiss.

"You're mine" he whispered as he broke the kiss, his lips never leaving my skin, heading for my exposed neck, kissing, licking the skin; as he prepared it for the bite. His fangs sunk into my flesh, as I gasped from the pleasure that came through me as he drank from me. After a few minutes he reluctantly retracted his fangs from my neck, licking it until the wound healed. As soon as he withdrew his head, I captured his soft lips into a lustful blood-tasting kiss.

We parted both lightheaded from the lack of air; dizzy and fuzzy. We stayed eyes locked; forehead to forehead; our chest touching with each of our ragged breaths.

"I should feel sorry that I can't keep myself well-behaved around you; but I'm not" Takuma said breathlessly, still holding me.

"And... I should feel sorry that you're not; but I'm not either" I declared chuckling, as I played with locks of his golden hair; my eyes lost into his deep emerald pools.

"So, what is that pressing matter?" He asked as he put me down on the floor.

"I'm in charge of the new student transfer, Maria Kurenai, who's coming tonight; so I'm in hurry to have things settled before her arrival. Therefore, I need you to do me a favor, will you ?" I said in a little tone, smiling brightly at him.

"Of course; anything for you Ten-Chan, although a new student coming this late is pretty rare" He answered back beaming at me.

"Can you, fulfill the administrative part of this transfer, please?" I asked in a pleading tone, blinking my eyes expectantly at him.

"It's good as done, Boss" He said as he leaned down for one quick kiss, before leaving.

* * *

We were all waiting patiently, in the class, for the teacher to come, in a peaceful atmosphere. As per usual, Touga Yagari, our moral teacher, was late. The ambiance was oddly calm, Takuma was looking out the window, probably lost in thoughts; Rima and Shiki were eating pocky, Kain and Hanabusa were chatting lightly as my playboy best friend played with a lock of my deep brown hair while Ruka and I talked about my new hairdo, finally settling down of all the stress of new student's transfer; everything was done in time and perfectly, if I dare say.

"A new student admitted this late ugh? How mysterious it smells like crime." Suddenly said Takuma in a dark tone, still looking out the window.

"Is he talking about a new book ?" Asked Shiki in a flat tone, picking a pocky stick in the box Rima extended him.

"No, there's really a new student coming" I replied in matter of fact tone, munching a pocky stick,and smiling at Hanabusa's depleted face as he realized that the pocky were his.

"My choco pocky! I was going to give some to Kaname-Sama too." Shouted my blonde best friend, throwing his arms in the air, tears welling in his baby blue eyes.

"Come to think of it… Why do you always offer sweets to my brother, when I'm the one who's your best friend?" I asked childishly; _**'Time to make fun of you Hanabusa!' **_I thought as smirked mischievously at him.

"Either you're pretending that she's your best friend…." Said Takuma smiling an eerie smile as he joined me into the teasing.

"Ahem… no… I'm not pretending…anything really" the playboy replied, struggling hard to not stutter or shake, as glared at him intensively _**'OH how I loved to see Hanabusa stutter' **_I thought devilishly.

"Either you're …._on the other side_, you know…" I whispered dangerously in his ears, admiring the pink hue of his cheeks as my playboy best friend blushed madly.

"What…what… d-d-do you mean by that?" He shouted, shocked at my assumptions his eyes wide opened.

"You know, Hana-Chan; it's okay if you're gay; we'll accept you as you are." I said out loud feigning disinterest, as I patted his head, reassuringly.

He opened his mouth to protest but some chuckles interrupted him, surprising everybody in the room as we all turned our head to see its source. On the teacher's desk was sitting a white haired young girl with purple eyes, her petite frame and frail shoulders indicating that, she indeed, looked more fragile than any vampire.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class. Hey, hasn't the _'class'_ begun yet?" She said between chuckles, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"YOU! Who are you ?" Asked Hanabusa in a irritated voice. Shivers ran down my spine, as I looked at her. Something was definitely off with her, something about her soul and aura wasn't right at all, but I couldn't quite figure what it was,

"You ? Do you mean me?" The new student inquired in a cold tone as she jumped from the teacher desk to the table next to Hanabusa, and cupped his now flushed cheeks.

"It's not a big deal... if the new-comer just tell her name herself, Maria Kurenai" Intervened Kaname Onii-Sama in a dull tone.

"Ah…" she gasped tilting her head to the side in question. "I'm so sorry for displeasing you Kaname Kuran-Sama" She apologized as she took his hand in hers, probably unaware of the dirty looks the rest of the Night Class shot at her, The room temperature dropped below zero degrees, as the blonde playboy seethed in rage, at her bold demeanor.

"Nice to meet you Kurenai-san" I said welcoming her the best I could, trying to smooth the tense atmosphere. A warm smile graced her small face as she jumped off the table and rubbed her head on my extended hand. The contact of her unusually cold skin made me cringe away a bit. _**'The aura surrounding her head is different from the one that wrap her body. Can it be possible? Nobody can posses two different auras; even us pureblood... and those deep purples eyes they seems so familiar'**_ I thought looking straight into her eyes, as I tried to decipher the hidden truth, behind them.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Tenshi Kuran-Sama, and Kaname-Sama; purebloods such as you" She cried out in a gleeful tone. "I love that new hairstyle of yours it changes a lot." She whispered quietly in my ears chuckling a bit, as I narrowed my eyes at her. _**'How does she know about my new hairstyle? She never saw me before!' **_I wondered in suspicion.

"Oh I'm sorry… It looks like I caused an heavy atmosphere… I guess I should excuse myself" The white haired vampire said sadly looking earnestly sad.

Suddenly, everything clicked in my head: This strange aura, those grand purple eyes oddly familiar, her untainted white hair, they reminded me of that strange white furred owl, from the next day... I was sure they was related; but the question that remained was how could they be related in any way ? _**'I'm going to investigate on her case as soon as this class end'**_ I decided, determined to clear that mysterious case.

* * *

**End of the chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! please tell me about!**

**So, how what the TenshiXTakuma scene ?**

**The next chapter is coming soon don't worry (With all the answers you're searching for!)**

**Well I thing I'm gonna write an extra for the Tenth chapter!**

**Maybe a one shot; if you have any idea to give me do not Hesitate, by reviews or PM!**

**Until then =)**


	10. Chapter X Conversations

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Here I am with a new chapter!**

**First of all, I apologize for taking such a long time to update! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Secondly, I do promise you an bonus chapter, which I'll update in a couple of date.**

**Thirdly, thanks to all the reviewers and readers =)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its Lovely characters.**

** However I do own Tenshi Kuran, My OC; **

**If you wanna know more about her; **

**please visit my profile page where you'll find a little presentation.**

* * *

**Diary Of A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter X - Conversation.**

* * *

_**'Today is a pure hell' **_I thought, sighing deeply as I leaned back on the chair back, easing the stress I accumulated during this merciless day. Maybe moral class would be a good way of relaxation; maybe listening to the babbling vampire hunter of teacher would help forget about my worries; my frustration, and maybe my tiredness… or maybe not, I stated, as I tried to dissimulate, under my hands, a not-so-subtle yawn; the third in less than one minute. That, earned another worried look of the tall, handsome, green eyed blonde sat next to me, as he put his hand on mine, which was currently resting on the desk. I shook my head, informing him that I was all right, shooting him a little smile.

I was so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend as him, always sweet and nice, and his ability to make me melt with each of his breathtaking smile… _**'ah, he's just perfect' **_I mentally stated as I tried to stifle another yawn.

"I'm sorry, Ten, I'm quite disastrous at handling this new student" he apologized, squeezing my hand, smiling sheepishly. "Look, just leave it to me and sleep a little. I'm worried about your insomnias". I squeezed his hand back, telling him that it was fine, after all it wasn't his fault at all.

If there was someone to blame it would actually be her. That new student, Maria Kurenai, the source of my misfortunes; the reason why my day was a pure hell. The reason why I couldn't sleep, the reason of all my frustrations. I couldn't help but to notice a bitter and malicious edge hidden under her ingenious, sweet pretence, and those deep purple eyes which seemed to bore into my very core, every time she looked at me. My sixth sense was telling me that something was definitely wrong with her. If I could, without much difficulties, see through that pretence, then surely Onii-Sama could too. This was how I found myself - earlier that day - standing outside my brother's office, with nothing other in mind than to have a small talk with him. This procedure was beginning to be too familiar for my liking.

* * *

_A deep sigh echoed from the office, as I waited a few more minutes for my brother, to bother acknowledge my presence. _

_Bells tinkled in my ear, suddenly I wasn't standing in front of Kaname Onii-Sama's office anymore. Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of an alley of blossoming cherry trees, the wind rustling through the leaves. Some sobs broke the peaceful silence. I looked up startled, searching the source the noises. A beautiful woman clothed in a traditional kimono was sat on a the highest branch of a cherry tree, her white immaculate long hair, floating around her shaking thin frame. As soon as we made eye contact, I was submerged by a dark, dull aura, my blood ran cold as I found myself unable to look away from those soulless, pinkish eyes. No doubts she was a pureblood. A small sad smile graced her rosy lips. __**'This face… I already saw her'**__ I thought, trying to put a name on this oddly familiar face. __**'Shizuka Hiou…also known as the madly blooming princess' **__I realized in shock, as the face of Maria Kurenai, flashed in my mind. Everything became clearer now, Maria Kurenai was Shizuka Hiou, or at least was used by the pureblood woman._

_"How long do you intend to stand here, Tenshi?" Asked a grave voice. I blinked startled, only to gaze at a pair of hazel eyes, as my brother stood there, in front of me leaning against the door frame, his expression unreadable, arms casually crossed on his chest. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want… again ?" He asked in an irritated tone, stepping aside, allowing me to step in his office. "You should be sleeping now."_

_"That new student… Maria Kurenai; you knew it, all along, didn't you ?" I inquired in an equally annoyed tone; as he went to sit behind his desk._

_"Humor me Tenshi, what is there that I should know about?" He asked in an too innocent voice, raising an eyebrow in question._

_"OH, please! Don't act like you don't know anything! As if you could be tricked by such a miserable performance." I snapped back at him, looking straight at his poker face._

_"well, I grateful for such a compliment, however, miss Tenshi Kuran, let me make it quite clear: There's nothing unusual about the new student, NOTHING!" he spat back in a warning tone, as he leaned closer to me, making sure I understood his point. "Am I understood, young lady?" He asked in a firm tone, but I couldn't miss the slight plead, secretly asking me not to get involved in this._

_"Yes, you are, Onii-sama" I replied in a softer tone, reluctantly giving up on this argument._

* * *

I sighed once again, as I remembered of this little argument with my brother; sometimes I couldn't quite understand him. Someday he would just ask me to be part of the 'GAME', and the other he would throw me out; without any further explanations. And I still didn't understand; even after that little quest I did with Hanabusa, which resulted as us, showing up at the sun dormitory at midday, causing quite effectively a stampede of fan girls and boys drooling over me and my playboy best friend, who couldn't help but to nag Yuuki. Action which involved infuriated fan girls launching themselves at a poor clueless Yuuki, who ran away, pursued by horny human girls.

Usually, I wouldn't approve, but the fact that it provided such a distraction; made me suppose that it should be called an unconscious self-sacrifice from Yuuki's part. The fan girls and boys distracted, we were able to draw some information out of Kiriyuu without much difficulties or compromises that might ends up badly, for the three of us. Indeed, even if the vampire hunter, was still reticent in the idea of Shizuka Hiou, the Pureblood who killed his entire family, and turned him into what he hated the most: a Level E vampire, was present in this school; he still felt the connection that only bounded vampire felt. If this level E could felt it, that would mean that Shizuka Hiou was indeed Maria Kurenai, or at least, using Maria's body.

My earlier theories confirmed, eased a bit the tumult of questions that been playing on my mind. But still some non-answered question remained.

_**'Why was Onii-Sama trying to leave me out of this?'**_ _**'Why wasn't he reacting to this situation ?'**_.

Knowing my brother, if he admitted, Maria Kurenai in this school, it was because he had a plan in mind. _**'What was his plans ?' **_and most of all _**'What was planning Shizuka Hiou?'**_;

The thesis of revenge was quite unlikely; she already killed the whole Kiriyuu clan, the one who killed her beloved one. She killed them all; except Kiriyuu Zero, whom, she turned into the worst creature I've never witnessed a Level E vampire.

Maybe she wanted to see him suffer more? This seemed even more improbable; If she really wanted to, she would have done it without even penetrate the walls of Cross Academy - I would know, because only thinking of it caused a range of diverse ways to make Kiriyuu suffer, to come in my mind. - which only led me to think that her victim was amongst the Night Class. _**Why was she coming after us?'**_ Those questions had been playing in my head constantly. And all I could do was to observe; all of this because of this little talk with Takuma…

* * *

_Hanabusa and I, were walking back to the moon dorms after our little discussion with Kiriyuu, which for the most part was surprisingly diplomat and pacifist. We were talking about this and that, enjoying our time together, realizing how much we had grow apart during that short laps of time. When suddenly we were interrupted by a shouting voice; and wild screams from the fan girls. As the protest grew louder, Maria Kurenai ran past us giggling arrogantly , screaming back that she only wanted to look at the cafeteria. _**'What the hell is she planning?' **_I wondered in suspicion, as Takuma ran past me, trying desperately to catch Maria without causing more fuss. _

_"WHAT-" I exclaimed, looking right into Hanabusa's wide opened blue eyes, before dashing toward them, closely followed closely by my best friend._

_"Wait Takuma!" I exclaimed, catching his wrist; halting him to a stop, and dragged him to the nearest empty classroom. "What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Hum, Kaname asked me to care of Kurenai-Chan, I'm doing my best but obviously; I'm a disaster!" he stated , smiling sheepishly._

_"Kaname asked you to look after the new student?" I asked, trying to disguise my confusion and … disgust… _**'Disgust…really? Why shall I be disgusted?'**_; somehow my distraught must have been obvious on my face, because I felt a hand lifting my chin, forcing me to gaze at a pair of emeralds eyes, filled with love._

_"You don't like her, ugh?" I swallowed hard, unable to detach my eyes from my boyfriend's, totally entranced by his love gaze. I shook my head in answer, as my words got stuck in my throat. "Hey, I'm just doing what your brother asked me to do… to take care of her…" He informed me in a sweet tone , brushing a knuckle down to my cheek, sending jolts to my spine, making me I lean into his touch. "Although, the request was formulated in a much more cryptic way; but you know your brother." He chuckled, his finger making its ways to my lips, tracing slowly the contour. I closed my eyes, savoring the touch when something sunk in…_

_"Wait… what did he tell you exactly?" I asked, snapping open my eyes, anger slowly boiling in my veins._

_"Something along the lines of : 'Take care of her Ichijo; it's going to be a problem if I come out in the open and move around… all the pieces she wants are all here in this academy… it's a matter of course, since we've collected them.". _**'What is he planning?' **_I wondered angrily, frowning deeply._

_As if he was reading my mind; Takuma, grabbed my wrist, locked his grip on my chin, his expression turning serious. "Oh no!; you're not going anywhere! For some reasons, Kaname doesn't want you to be involved in his plans; and I agree with him on this; Tenshi… this is way too dangerous for you" He said firmly. This was the last straw… _**'Why does everyone wants me to stay away; I'm a pureblood just like HIM for Pete's sake.' **

_**"**__I know how to take care of myself ALONE; why does everybody has to say this to me? I'm not a little girl anymore; I know how to protect myself. And as long as I remember; I am still the co-president of Moon dorms; I have the right to get involved in every matter related to the Night Class. So I got a say in this affair!" I declared unable to contain my nerves anymore, prying myself off Takuma grip, crossing my arms on my chest, and put some space between us. _

_"It's not about the fact that you can't protect yourself, Tenshi - we're all aware of the contrary - it's about you're safety, we care, and we don't want you to get hurt" Takuma replied in a soft tone, closing the space between us. "But throwing yourself into the lion's mouth won't help neither." He added his jewels-like eyes boring deep into mine as he stroked my cheek softly, leaning his head dangerously closer._

_"I know exactly what I am doing… I don't need anyone telling me what I've got to do." I glared quite ineffectively, trying to ignore the shivers coursing through my body at Takuma feather light touch. _

_"I'm just warning you to be careful, you're too stubborn for me to convince you not to do anything." He said his tone too sweet; his face too angelic and his smile a little bit too mischievous not to meant anything. My feet were wobbly; my legs went limps, as I inhaled drunkenly his sweet but yet intoxicating scent, making me light-headed ._

_"Stop Takuma" I mewled breathlessly, too breathlessly to be an actual demand. Gathering all the mental force I could muster, I stepped back shaking my head in disapproval. "NO! you will not use your charms to convince me" I said weakly, moving back until I hit a desk._

_"Please, Tenshi, I don't want you to get involved in that case." He pleaded, his eyes locked into mine, filled with sadness. I opened my mouth to protest, only to be quickly interrupted as he spoke again. "Sweetheart, if you don't do it for you then, just do it for me… I, really have a bad feeling about this". He said, anxiety showing on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed; his eyes closed, and his usually so bright smile, was torn into a grim scowl. The fact that I was the cause of this face, made my heart shatter. I bit my lips, suppressed a groan, and closed my eyes in defeat as my earlier resolve faltered. I sighed heavily in resign, opening my eyes again. I stared at him watching the relief literally sweeping out of Takuma's body, as his tense stature begun to relax slowly._

_"I didn't say I would stay back, though!" I protested, causing Takuma's body to stiffen just as quickly as it relaxed, seconds ago. He closed the distance between us, pressed strongly our body together, then held my face between his soft long hands; forcing me to look in his pleading orbs._

_"Why do you have to make things harder than they already are?" he asked frustrated, as I smirked shamelessly at my hold on him._

_He suddenly dipped his head on my neck, lavishing it with open-mouthed kiss, making me go limp against him, as I threaded my fingers through his silky golden hair. My eyes fluttered close as a wave of shiver rocked my body. I barely contained a loud moan, when Takuma's hot wet tongue started to trace random patterns on my neck, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin under my ear, eliciting a rather loud moan from me, as my hands began massaging his scalp. Too soon, he pulled back, causing me to whimper at the lost contact and warmness._

_"Promise me, you will not take part in that case, sweetheart" he whispered seductively in my ears, but I couldn't miss the slight pleas in his voice. His hot breath ticked me, as he exhaled and inhaled slowly, his face nuzzled in my neck, his fingers softly tracing the line of my neck. _**'How could I possibly deny such a request?'**_I wondered as my boyfriend resumed his previous actions, licking, sucking, biting on my neck as his grip tighten on the back of my head. This, was totally mind-blowing, I realized as he reduced me to a withering mess._

_"I promise;…I promise… Takuma… please… do-don't stop!" I exclaimed between desperate moans, clutching tightly the lapels of Takuma's vest uniform, claiming his lips in a heated kiss, which I deepened as soon as our lips made contact, my tongue darting deep into his throat, drawing some sexy moans from Takuma in the process. One of his hands found its way to the small of my back; pulling our bodies even closer, if it was physically possible. My tongue went exploring his mouth; the tip brushing against his palate, engaging ourselves in a dominance battle. I pressed myself closer, wanting to melt in his warm embrace, clinging desperately at his blazer for support; His hand on my back started to roam up and down my spine. We pulled apart reluctantly when our lungs ached for air. I sucked greedily at Takuma's lower lip, not wanting to let go. We stayed forehead pressed against forehead; chest brushing with each intake of shaky breaths, eyes locked; coming down from our high. _**'I can't believe I gave up that easily'. **_I thought pouting in defeat as Takuma lip's turned into a smirk._

_"I love you Tenshi." He said lovingly, his smirk softening into a genuine tender smile. "I'm glad you're doing this for me. It means a lot." His green deep eyes were warm, filled with love and longing. That was when, I understood why I was stepping back._

_If staying out of this case would make that genuine smile grace Takuma's rosy lips; if I was able to make Takuma's eyes lit in that way, then I was more than willing to do anything he asked; anything he needed. I smiled ruefully; lifted on my tiptoes, giving Takuma a chaste kiss on the mouth. _

_"I love you, too" I declared, clutching Takuma's arm, pressing my body against his. "By the way, you're really a disaster, do you realized that you forget your prey?" I chuckled at his surprised face. "Don't worry, Kiriyuu will take care of miss Kurenai" I assured him._

_"Yeah; what a disturbing lady she is!" he sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around my waist, as we started walking towards the Moon dormitory; hoping we would get a little rest before class_. _Little did I know, that wouldn't be able to sleep this day at all, as bad dreams about a certain Mad Lady kept hunting my mind, whenever I closed my eyes._

* * *

With a soft chuckle I came back from my memories to the present. Yawning not-so-subtly behind my hand, and earning another sheepish grin from Takuma, I was sure he was going to get a cramp, if he continued to smile like that. I felt his hands patting my knees, soothingly. As I turned my head to pay attention to the class or at least pretend to pay attention, I noticed a quick movement, a projectile flying right at me. _**'It just a chalk' **_I reassured myself, not quite gasping the situation, and yet sensing a odd feeling of déjà vu. _**'Ugh ? Stupid single-eyed Vampire Hunter'. **_I yelled internally, as I caught the chalk with one hand, before it could hit its target, which was in this case my face.

"What now?" I ask in an irritated tone, glaring at my offender.

"Tenshi Kuran, the random misfiring of your brain are not my problem; therefore if you're finding your daydreams more interesting than my class; you are invited to leave." Growled Touga Yagari from his desk; across the room.

"No I'm fine, although, it would be quite hard to called my 'absences', daydreams, considering that the sun has set since a couple hours from now!" I replied my voice full of sarcasm. I dropped the chalk on my desk, leaning back against the chair back, sighing heavily, ignoring the death glare from the teacher, and the warning glance from my brother; I felt Takuma's hands increasing the speed of his little pats on my knees, telling silently to relax.

"What's wrong Ten-Chan?" asked Hanabusa in a whisper as he leaned closer; his baby blue eyes filled in genuine interest.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I whispered back, trying to disguise any other emotions than tiredness. Because I was a just a _little bit_ more than exhausted right now; I was annoyed, frustrated, irritated, powerless… did I already said FRUSTRATED.

"Everything's going to be fine you know" he reassured me, shooting me a glance that seemed to mean _**'your lies are as subtle as a brick through a plate glass window.' **_I could help but to smile at how my best friend could read me like an open book. Then I felt his hands rubbing my back in a solace gesture, as he gently put his head on my shoulders. His cobalt eyes locked into mine, a wild smile stretching his mouth as I patted his head, which was quite a privilege knowing his aversion to any contact with his golden locks. He then turned his attention back to the class, as I still patted his hair, drifting back to my thoughts, I let my mind wander on what could possibly happen in the next few days.

* * *

**Here the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it; don't worry I'm coming back soon with the Bonus chapter!**

**Which I'll post in a few days, along with the 11th Chapter 'Murder at the Ball!**

**until then =) **


	11. Bonus Chapter Midnight Lights

**A/N: hi there!As promised here is the Bonus Chapter! hope you'll enjoy!**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I love your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights nor any of its wonderful characters! **

**Tenshi the OC is mine =) if you wanna know more about her please visit my profile page!**

* * *

**Diary Of A pureblood Love Story**

**Bonus chapter - Midnight lights**

* * *

This day started off better than I was expecting it to. First of all, it was finally the end of a long, exhausting, restless week, which, gave me the opportunity to make up for the lost sleep, by sleeping in. Considering how lucky I was this week-end, I was given the opportunity, to actually sleep in, without any brother - whom had gone off somewhere to attend some important affairs for the weekend. - to bother my beauty sleep.

True to my words, I woke up this day around five in the afternoon, thinking about how my day was perfect, and about how it couldn't get any better than it already was. Indeed, what was better than to be able to sleep in on week-ends, and to have nothing planned for the day other than dazing off? Right, nothing! Well, this was what I thought until I saw this little note accompanied by a red rose, lying there, waiting for me, on the coffee table of the common lounge. My heart melt when I took sight of this little squared, coral pink card, with my name set down, in an fine, flourish, fancy handwriting that I could recognize among many: Takuma's one. Examining the little card, saw something written on its back:

_No one knows if shooting stars will land, they say,_

_Care to verify this fact with me ?_

_Meet me at midnight_

_At the fountain _

_Love, Takuma 3_

I bit my lips stifling a giggle, smiling widely at nothing in particular, slumping on the Cleopatra couch in contentment. I sighed heavily. Finally, there was something better than to sleep in on week-ends and to have nothing planned for the day, and it definitely was, to be able to sleep in on week-ends and go on a date with your boyfriend. Before I get the chance to be lost in my fantasies of the perfect date with my perfect sexy boyfriend, I heard the door being slammed open loudly.

"Hello, Ten-chaaan!" exclaimed Hanabusa, as he entered the room without any second thoughts. "What a lovely day isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him, as he seated onto the couch next to me, smiling widely, seeming quite oblivious to his behavior.

"You sure know how to knock on the doors" I muttered sarcastically, trying to sound annoyed despite my large smile. This, made my playboy of best friend raise his eyebrow in suspicion, and chuckle lightly as he put his arm around my shoulder, dragging me closer to him, smirking maliciously.

"What put you in such a good mood, Ten-Chan? it surely can't be my unexpected visit." He shot me his crooked smile, showing off a pointy canine.

"Of course not" I scoffed lightly, giggling as he mocked a indignant face, placing his free hand over his heart. "Look at this!" I said still smiling, gesturing toward the card and the rose. My best friend quickly examined the card and beamed brightly.

"Oh, I see, so Mr Ichijo is quite a gentleman." He teased me, pushing my shoulder lightly. "I guess I'll have to go to the theater all alone." He sighed heavily, putting a puppy pout on his face. "I can not anymore spend my free time with my best friend", I shook my head at his whining and patted his broad shoulders, resting my head on the top of his.

"Come on Han'-Chan, you know you can spend time with me" I connected my eyes to his baby blue ones . "Hey! I've got an idea, why don't you bring a DVD for us to see, and then you'll help me find something to wear for my date, okay?" I suggested, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as the noble vampire pondered on this option.

"Yeah that's quite a good idea." He answered sounding convinced and pleased. "I'd get to see, if your clothes aren't to provocative." He muttered under his breath, as I heaved a perfect shaped eyebrow in question.

"You didn't say what I think you said, didn't you ?" I giggled half-heartedly, not knowing how to react at this.

"Not that I find you provocative, it's just that I don't want Takuma to get the wrong idea of you" I rolled my eyes, still expecting a better explanation. _**'Please, you surprised us into a hot make-out session, in the kitchen of the Moon Dorms and you don't want him to get the wrong idea?' **_Somehow my face was expressive enough because all the sudden he started to stutter and his Adam's apple bobbled, as he gulped down his saliva.

"Alright, I give up! Kaname-Sama asked me to take care of you, and to assure that you weren't going to far with Takuma." He confessed his eyes surprisingly interested at the carpeted floor. I gritted my teeth at his response. _**'That bastard! He didn't …'**_ I narrowed my eyes, dangerously clutching at the armrest, digging my nails quite too hard for it to be healthy for both of the couch and me. _**'No! he will not spoil my day!' **_

"Don't worry Hanabusa; it's not your fault, you're just obeying the orders." I tried to say in a sweet gentle tone, forcing a smile to spread on my face. This must have been creepy, from the way my best friend eye's widen and the way he quickly leant as far from me as he could get without it being obvious.

* * *

The afternoon has gone in flash, I was lost between the feeling of pure excitement and nervousness, but being with Hanabusa who was distracting me and helping me to choose the perfect outfit, eased my panic. I chuckled softly, remembering about my best friend's comments on my designer pants. 'Did you paint them on? Really, Ten, your pants are so tight, you shouldn't have bothered!'

"Hey gorgeous! What makes you laugh like that ?" a very seductive voice whispered in my ear, as a pair of strong arms curled around my waist, pulling me close to a very masculine chest. I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his deep scent.

"Nothing, just remembering something stupid". I sighed happily, this date was so sweet. Here we were, in the middle of a little meadow behind Cross Academy, all alone, snuggling into each other, our stomachs full of the little picnic Takuma's had brought. The night was dark, the atmosphere appeasing and intimate, as a soft breeze lulled our spirit, ghosting around the green expanse of grass, poorly lit by the crescent moon. We snuggled in a peaceful silence, both of us enjoying the presence of the other, craving for our body heat. We stayed like that for what seemed a eternity, yet none of us was planning to move anytime soon.

I felt Takuma's soft lips against my skin as he proceed to let a trail of open-mouthed kisses on me, his fingers following closely, sending jolts down my spine, making me writhe in pleasure, as his rosy petals-like lips, roamed on my skin, making slowly its way from my jaw line, lapping; nipping, teasing the sensitive skin of my neck, down to my collar bone, sucking fervently. A loud moan filled the silent meadow as, I tangled my hand in Takuma's golden hair, whimpering whenever his lips left my skin. I threw my head back, and moaned again, massaging his scalp when I felt a slight tug at my collar, as Takuma tried to cover more of my skin, with this wonderful mouth of his, his hands wandering along my curves, eliciting sound of arousal from the both of us.

Suddenly it stopped altogether, all to my disappointment. I opened my eyes, ready to announce my disaffection, only to find myself mute in emotion, at the scenery before my eyes. Countless yellow little lights littered the air around us. Dancing, blinking, sparkling lighting up the starless sky, adding a magical aspect to the landscape.

"Fireflies" Muttered Takuma, his tone voice low and breathless. I extended my hands trying to touch the little bugs, staring in awe as they still danced gleefully around us. "Make a wish" I heard my boyfriend say, I turned my head in order to see his face, and started dumbfound. He was beautiful, little dots danced on his pale, smooth skin, reflecting the lights produced by the fireflies. He turned his head, looking intently at me, smiling broadly. Gleam sparkling into his green eyes. "Make a wish" he repeated. "One day, my mom told me that fireflies illuminated the night with fragments of shooting star." He whispered as he hugged me close. I smiled back, this was the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life… I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers, in a prying gesture and made my wish. _'I wish Takuma to be happy forever, to smile at every opportunity he'll have to, no matter what will happen. After all there are so many way to make a wish… I just hope mine will come true, after all shooting do land.'_

**The END.**

* * *

**Here's the end of this chapter! **

**It was ridiculously full of fluff =)! But I kinda was in the mood!**

**I'm coming soon with the chapter eleven, don't worry!**

**Until then, please review!**


	12. Chapter XI Unwarranted Attraction

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Here I am with a new chapter! **

**First of all I wanted to deeply apologize about my long delay! **

**I know, i was very very log this time, but I was kinda dealing with a writer's block. **

**Second of all: I know the Eleventh chapter was supposed to be A Murder at the Ball**

**it was also supposed to be much longer;**

** but I figured out that it would have been a too long chapter and too full which basically mean a too confusing chapter.**

** So instead here the light eleventh chapter! but do not worry light means more chapter so more details! YAY!**

**Thanks to all the readers and the reviewers, sorry I didn't had time to reply you as I usually do, I promise this time I will...**

**I think every thing I had to say is said so Enjoy my fabulous readers!**

* * *

**Diary of a Pureblood Love Story.**

**Chapter XI – Unwarranted Attraction.**

* * *

I was sat behind my white baroque dressing table, idly combing my hair. The brush detangling my chocolate brown curls. I was lost in thoughts, dreaming about a certain tall, handsome, blonde vampire noble with sparkling green eyes. Humming to myself, eyes closed, and relishing the sensation of the hairbrush softly massaging my scalp, I was in no hurry, relaxed as I prepared myself to go to bed – finally, as a little rest was allowed, after this long, wild and restless and merciless, filled with drama and - did I already mentioned long? – Week.

All of this caused by that new student: Maria Kurenai. I mentally spat her name in disgust, as I scowled and pursed my lips, at the thought of her. She's been here for less than a two weeks, and I already hated her. It was like hate at first sight, or as if we were natural enemies. Just like with this stain of level E vampire hunter, Zero Kiriyuu.

Speaking of the devil, I fought back a shiver as my room was suddenly invaded by a dark aura. '_**At least she's making some progress on sincerity. She no longer bothers to dissimulate her aura around me anymore.'**_ I thought sarcastically, _**'Wait… was it a good sign or not?'**_ honestly I didn't know…

A light knock echoed reverberated against the walls of my room, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Tenshi Kuran-Sama, it's Maria Kurenai. Can I talk to you?" I snorted, why did she even bother with the sweet tone? … And this annoying voice of her. Ugh! I couldn't stand it, her voice was so shrilly, so acute. Her tone sounded so false, it was nearly dripping with hypocrisy. A chalk on a blackboard was a better sound than her voice, to my ears. I resisted the urged to grit my teeth in pure displeasure.

"Come in, Kurenai-san." I invited her with the warmest voice I could muster, despite my irritation. _**'Always be polite! Your etiquette!' **_I repeated in my head like a mantra. She opened the door, and entered somehow managing to look entirely hesitant and shy. _**'Shy? Like hell you are … be polite, be polite, and don't forget about your etiquette!'**_

"What do you want to talk about?" I glanced at her through the mirror, as she shifted uncomfortably form foot to foot, finally daring to settle her purple deep eyes on mine. I must admit it; I was a little bit smug that I made her uncomfortable. I waited for her patiently to talk, fiddling with my vintage silver hairbrush – Gift of my mother – in vain attempt to temper myself. Thinking of my lost parents always had an appeasing effect on me. When no answer came, I turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in question. My gaze fell steady on her thin frame, compelling her to speak.

Surprising to say the least, her request was the last thing I had in my mind. Quite frankly, I didn't know what to think about this. Was she planning to trick us or not? Suddenly I was relieved, well more than just relieved, not to have to deal with this situation. Onii-Sama did not want me to be involved in this case, and this time –for sure – I was more than happy to abide his rules. I was willing to let my brother and my boyfriend – gorgeous boyfriend – handle this case ALONE. A tiny smile crept its way on my lips as I realized this fact. Much to my displeasure, the little amount of joy which had lighten up my mood – since the moment I was interrupted – disappeared, as soon as I felt Kurenai's aura change drastically. In less than two seconds her aura had gone from dark to ingénue, leaving a sweet impression lingering in the air. I couldn't help but to shoot a poisonous glare in her general direction. _**'Ugh? How should I take this? Does she think I'm that oblivious to her little game?'**_ This fact made me hate her even more – if it was possible – and yet at the same time, I was quite proud of myself. If she thought, I was oblivious of her pretence, then it should mean that my acting skills were quite developed, no? Anyway, I pushed the thought away, and knocked on Onii-Sama's office door.

"Come in Tenshi!" announced a grave voice from the office. Shooting a last glance to the white haired vampire next to me, I opened the door, and braced myself for a potentially long, nerve-wracking discussion. Even though, I didn't have a say in this matter, I still had to be there. After all I was the Oh-so-called president of the Night class's female students.

"Kaname, Maria Kurenai-san seems to be uneasy to sleep in the dorm she's in now." I started to explain, struggling to keep my voice light, devoid of any resentment toward her. Everything she did made me hate her even more. How could she be _'uneasy'_ in the dorms I prepared for her? I checked from everything to the very last tiny detail that everything would be perfect… and yet she was uneasy! '_**Be polite, be polite, and don't forget about your etiquette' **_I repeated my mantra over and over trying to resist the urge to shred the petite girl to rags.

"I want to be excused from living in the dorm for a while. Also to keep the Night class peaceful, I heard that there is a dorm that was used when they were establishing the night class. I want to go there". I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and snort loudly, at her plain explanation; the argument was lost before she even finished her sentence. Did she really expect to fool anybody with her faux innocent tone? If she didn't fool me then, she didn't even stand a chance with Kaname Onii—

"Fine; I'll talk to the chairman" WHAT? Did I really hear what I thought I heard? I was sure to look comical, as I stood there flabbergasted, closing and opening my mouth like a fish. _**'Keep your mouth shut Tenshi; you don't have a say in this.**_' If I fought back all the witty retorts or the questions that been banging in my mind at the second Onii-Sama finished his answers, then surely Takuma – whom I realized his presence in the office - didn't.

"What? Is it really Okay?" he asked, his green eyes widening in atonement. We both stood there eyeing skeptically my brother, as he continued to stare at this – this stain of mad pureblood in front of him.

"Yes, _'it is really Okay'_ Ichijo; Can you escort her, to the chairman's Office, I'll join you in a few minutes. Kurenai-san, you will address to Ichijo-san for your transfer in the ancient dorm." He said his voice even and calm despite the feral glare I sent him.

"Thank you Kaname Kuran-Sama! I'm happy" all but squealed Maria, (read: Shizuka) as she bounced happily toward the door, closely followed by Takuma, whom did his best not to look dejected and failed miserably.

I seethed in rage as my boyfriend led Kurenai-san towards the ancient dorms. Staying there, in Onii-Sama's office, I turned in order to face him; a deadly glare set on my face.

"What do you want, Tenshi?" asked bluntly my brother, lifting one eyebrow, his jaw clenched in irritation.

"Let's get straight to the point. What game are you playing at?" I was starting to get really pissed of this whole case and at my powerlessness.

"What does my paranoid little sister is accusing me of today?" He chuckled humorlessly, his jaw contracting even more as he looked at me through thick lashes. _**'Right… I was the paranoid girl in this story, great… just GREAT!' **_

"Don't play the innocent! That's not working anymore. Do you really find it amusing?"

"Do I find WHAT amusing?" he glared at me, I was too happy to return it, plunging the room into darkness as some light bulbs exploded against the pressure of our emanating auras.

"I'll stop arguing on this subject; it's like trying to explain Sudoku to a Koala!" I gritted my teeth in anger trying to articulate clearly between my now elongated fangs. "Do you really find it fine, to send Takuma – of all the people – to survey a mad pureblood, in a secluded dorm of this academy, even though you know that I don't want him near this crazy woman." I said as calmly as I could, regaining control on my aura.

"Feelings do not apply to this school's affairs, Tenshi Kuran!" For one minute, I stood immobile, lips slightly parted, eyes opened wide. I was dumbstruck by his retort. I blinked a few times, trying to possess what enormity of what my brown eyed brother has just said to me. '_**What a hypocrite, a rotten liar on the top of that!'**_

"Look who's talking! The one, who actually, let a Level E vampire in a class full of oblivious, helpless humans, simply because he was afraid that MIGHT hurt Yuuki's feelings." I bellowed unable to contain anything anymore. "Oh! And what with this glare Mister Kuran? Nothing hurt like the truth!" I smirked, as his glare intensified. His eyes set on me, ready to bore a hole through my body. I was surprised at my boldness, and even more when no answer came, as - for once – Onii-Sama was speechless.

"I don't see what's bothering you. I need to somebody whom I trust to keep an eye on this student; since I don't want you to get involved, that somebody is going to be Takuma." He simply answered his voice soft appearing much calmer than a minute ago.

He looked at me right in the eyes, searching, seeking something I couldn't pinpoint. Looking straight back at his eyes, I saw the phantom of an emotion I couldn't name. Was it sadness; loneliness; lost … somehow it was a combination of it all mixed with something else; something more. I didn't know what emotion provoked this look; but it was way too familiar. It was the same look I saw on his face the day of Takuma's birthday party, when Yuuki ran after Kiriyuu, leaving Onii-Sama alone. _**'Could it be … No? It can't, right? Really could Onii-Sama be …' **_assoon as I realized this my eyes instantly softened.

"Hey, Kaname Onii-Sama? You know that you'll always be the first man in my life, no matter what; Right?" I couldn't help myself than to beam brightly, as my anger subdued. Love and trust submerged my inside, leaving me all warm and happy. I had the pleasure to see a small smile grace his usual stern rigid features, as the gleam, in his eyes brighten considerably. He quickly regained his composure, slipping back behind his mask, and snorted, letting a smirk appear on his mouth.

"Oh, is that true?" his smirk softened once again, in a soft smile, his eyes boring into my soul, verifying the veracity of my chivalrous statement. I rolled my eyes at his demeanor, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, even though you have the emotional perception of a mentally ill narwhal; you're still the best man I've ever known!" I confirmed, tilting my head to the side. As I tried to look innocent enough.

"Since you made this little confession; I'll make one of my own. You know, I just wanted a puppy, mother and father brought you. I think that in the end, you _might_ – don't flatter yourself I said _might_ – worth the deception of not having a dog" he teased. "And just so you know… your comparison with animals are getting better. Maybe, by the end of this year, you'll be able to reach the level of an elementary child." He chuckled at my dejected face.

"I love you too, Onii-Sama" I answered, as I walked toward his desk and leaned close to give my brother a quick peck on his cheek, before exiting the room, smiling to myself.

* * *

The next week had gone by quite peacefully, as Maria Kurenai-San seemed to be pleased by the situation. She was currently staying in this ancient building of the moon Dorms, all by herself and what seemed to be her bodyguard … well at least she said it was. How could a frail human, this skinny could ever protect her? But it wasn't any of my problems, and I didn't want it to be either, so why not shrug it off. As long as she was far enough from me, and from the people I loved, then everything was fine. Or so I thought… this was why I was quite surprised when Seiren came into my room this afternoon, telling me that Chairman Cross needed me into his office, for a very important discussion. I—naturally — assumed that "Maria Kurenai" would be the main subject; seeing that most of our "conversation" had been, - lately—, related to that stain of white haired vampire. Little did I know, that the reason why my presence was required, would be more private, a lot more…

"As you know, each year before the traditional social ball at the end of the year, each class of Cross Academy has a thematic week." I nodded, eyeing suspiciously the two men behind the desk, as I saw a ghost of a smirk tugging on the lips of that dark haired vampire hunter and the evil glint in Cross's eyes. This couldn't be good…

"So, along with the accord of your brother; I and the whole teaching workforce decided that the theme of our annual thematic week will be: Sex. **_'Sex… really….'_** My mouth immediately fell open, _**'Cross Academy annual thematic week will be about S—'**_ I blushed madly at the thought! No! No, no and no… this couldn't be possible.

"About Se—sex —you mean… as in _sexual intercourse_?" I asked my cheeks obviously flushed as I tried to gain composure. I couldn't afford to let my oh-so-called uncle, along with my teacher and that good-for-nothing of Kiriyuu –who was currently in the room—to know that, Tenshi Kuran, the Pureblood princess, was intimidated by the mere thought of sex, let alone talk about this, in class. Don't get me wrong, I certainly, had some heated make-out session with Takuma, but I wasn't ready to go all the way and we both settle to take things slow, until I was ready for more. In fact, I was quite terrified by the idea; to be so bare, so naked, and so vulnerable in front of someone.

Sex… it was so taboo in the vampire society, so private. We, vampires didn't talk about those things, although there was definitely sexual tension between teenage vampires; conversations about _sexual intercourse_…were destined to grown-up, or at least, discussed intimately. So, for **'IT'** to be the theme of the Cross Academy annual Thematic week was, well… rather… awkward. And certainly more so, when I was discussing it with no less than a Lunatic chairman and a grumpy vampire hunter, under the amused glance of a scum of Level E vampire.

"That's exactly what I meant. During this week, you students of Cross Academy will study, sex from every angle" chairman proclaimed looking very serious, as I tried very hard not to blush at the 'S' word.

"WH-why?" I stammered, blushing even deeper to my total dismay. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kiriyuu and Yagari snicker, action which earned a very poisonous glare in their direction, causing them to compose immediately, well causing Yagari, to compose immediately.

"Thanks to the study held by the teaching workforce, it has been proven that you teenagers weren't informed enough on this subject. The polls -–still held by the teaching workforce—led us adults, to be quite …aware… of the …erm… _sexual tension _caused by the adolescence hormones…that lingers in the atmosphere of this establishment. Therefore, we came to this conclusion, the better informed you are, the best choice you'll make." Toga Yagari said his voice strong and serious, despite the awkward situation.

Then something sunk in… _**'WAIT! Did I heard that Cross Academy's teachers are holding polls on their students sex life? …Should I creep out? Oh my God… Should I creep out that I'm only wondering if I should creep out instead of be creep out? Of course I should… Wait does it means that I'm a freak too…' **_there were actually no ways that I could walk through this conversation sane. 'Who was the investigator of those filthy polls? I bet it was this Caien Cross of chairman… I knew that something was off with him since the beginning. Nobody with that much of mood swings could be normal. He's a pedophile, along with all the collaborators of this project. I wasn't that surprised, that Yagari-sensei, was actually one of them, because really… wasn't the luscious wavy dark tresses of his an indicator of his dirty mind enough?

I came down to hearth but the sound of Kiriyuu, not so quiet mutterings "What kind of detracted teachers hold polls about their student's sexual life?" for once I was agreeing with Kiriyuu and mirrored his disgusted scowl . Suddenly the conversation shifted from awkward to totally unwarranted when my Oh-so-called uncle questioned me.

"So Tenshi-Chan, I hope that Takuma-Kun is treating you well." I nodded weakly confused by the sudden turn of the conversation. "And I'm assuming that he's not pressuring into anything is he?" he continued in a darker tone, nearly threatening.

"Of- of course not h-he isn't!" I replied almost too quickly, stuttering and blushing furiously, as I realized that I shouldn't have reacted this way, this was a way too private question. This situation was so awkward, I couldn't stand it anymore. In a nervous gesture, I ran my hands through my thick chocolate curls, buried my face in my palms, for instant.

My actions must have been misinterpreted, because I, surely, wasn't expecting this abrupt turn of discussion. Mortification washed through me, as soon as the dreadful words left Cross's mouth, leaving me stunned, frozen to death, mouth and eyes wide opened, face flustered, my gaze thoroughly examining the well carpeted floor of the room, as I fiddled restlessly with my fingers, resting on my lap.

"Tenshi-Chan, Takuma-kun didn't do anything _Dirty_ to you, Did he?" Then, the only noises that can be heard in the room, is the sharp intake of breath as the unsuspected hung in the air, leaving a tense atmosphere until someone is bolder enough to break the silence by a loud clearing of throat.

"Jee—old man, for the love of all that's holly; you have the delicacy of a bull in a china shop." Stated the dark haired vampire hunter. "Kuran, what he meant to ask is: haven't you pierced yourself with the thorn of love, have you?" At this precise instant I thought that we had reached the bottom. I couldn't help but to gasp like a fish, I certainly must have looked like a fish, but at this instant I didn't care at all, all I wanted to do was to sink into the wall, to disappear into the décor and never appear again. To say that the situation was embarrassing was a blasphemy. Why my teachers were interested in my sex life, or rather lack of…? I had enough; I wasn't here to be humiliated to death by two perverted pigs of old men.

"I have enough with this questioning, it's unwarranted, private and certainly not to share with, two perverted, libidinous, hopeless pigs such as you!" I bellowed, totally embarrassed, trying to speak despite my pointy fangs, on each side of my jaw, as my vision started to take a faint hint of red. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kiriyuu smirk grew wilder on his usual scowling features, snickering to an obviously frightened Caien Cross – much to my pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore, a few more minutes in this room surrounded by helpless perverted characters and my brain cells might die. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, only to glare one more time at their direction, before storming dramatically out the room, rushing toward to exit the building, where I would be able to breathe fresh, pure and testosterone-free air.

* * *

As I exited the building, breathing in the fresh air; a movement caught my eyes. I turned my head abruptly, nearly giving me a whiplash, in the process, as tried to identify the source of the strange movement. _**'What was that?'**_ I wondered as a shadow crept past me, giggling, running toward the ancient building of the Moon Dorms. I could swear, I knew that blood curling giggling, I realized as a wisp of white hair came into my line of vision, quickly followed by a petite frame: Maria Kurenai. I knew I wasn't supposed to be involved in that case, but I couldn't help but to be allured by her strange demeanor. Each time, I crossed her path; I felt that sickening curiosity, which always attracted me toward her, that, always led me to follow her despite my instincts. This case was going weirder and weirder with each day. And not knowing anything about the progression of the position we were currently in, was literally killing me. The fact that my Takuma was probably risking his life every day, when he went to check on this mad Pureblood wasn't helping either. Did he really expect me not doing anything about all this, when he was constantly in danger? _**'Stay out of this, stay out of this!'**_ screamed my mind, as I struggled to respect my promise. Takuma trusted me, I couldn't afford to break a promise, just because, I felt … strange, about this. No really I couldn't.

Just as I was going to turn in the opposite direction, a little brown haired prefect appeared from behind the building, as she sneaked her way toward the old Moon dormitory. Instantly all my resolutions about not getting involved vanished. Oh no, this was way too perilous for her. I decided that I couldn't let her go there alone. I followed her. I was quite aware that this could be the biggest mistake, and the stupidest thing, I would ever make in my life, this was completely irrational, I knew it. But as annoying and oblivious as Yuuki could be, she was my little sister. Therefore, this was my duty to protect her no matter what.

'_**Oh my god this child's going to be the death of me'**_ I thought as she entered quietly the dormitory completely oblivious to my presence.

Back then, if only I knew how this last statement could have been proven right …

* * *

**Here the end of the chapter!**

** Hope you liked! please review and tell me =) **

**Don't worry in the next chapter, there will be more of Tenshi/Takuma scenes.**

**As the chapter will be centered around those two completely, focusing on their up and downs.**

**And the last but not the least you will now what will happen to Tenshi, as she followed Yuuki (Mouahahaha)**

**Until then =) GOOD SUMMER!**


	13. Chapter XII Kill Or Blush?

**Hi there! once again so sorry for the delay.****But with the summer and all the college appliances I was a bit busy!**

**I'm going to thanks all my lovely reviews. I love you all!****As well as my followers and readers!**

**This chapter is a bit different from what I've intended to.****I had to cut some scenes because otherwise it'd be too long**

**But, as you know me don't worry the missing scenes will be placed in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its lovely characters. I only own My OC Tenshi Kuran.**

**If you wanna know more about her, visit my profile page :)**

* * *

**Diary of a Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter XII – Kill or Blush?**

* * *

I didn't know how I get there anymore. I was lost, confused; caught between despair and anger. How did all that happen? I didn't know, or maybe I didn't even care.

The only thing I knew, and was aware of, was her body pressed against mine, as she pinned me against the wall, her hands locked in an iron grip around my wrists. Holding them above my head, and the harsh words that were whispered in my ears, with this oppressive voice, that used to be soft and calming. Her piercing sounds filling my ears, lashing my brain, as the main reason of her venue was revealed.

All I wanted now was her to stop talking, to stop uttering those words, that made their way to my mind, sinking into the depth of my despair. But she continued to spat her lies into my ears, with the sole purpose of crushing, and breaking me. It worked. Despite the fact that I knew that she was only trying to destroy me; the words were lashing into my brain, creating an insufferable pain as they sealed themselves in my mind.

Those words stung, and it stung hard. Never did anybody ever talk to me the way she was. Never did anybody ever dared to treat me like she was right now.

Then something clicked, _I was_ Tenshi Kuran for Gucci's sake! Nobody was – and would be– allowed to address me like that. Not even Shizuka Hiou, especially not her, I wouldn't give her the pleasure to see me dominated, intimidated.

I didn't how did this or even when I did this but, – in a fraction of seconds – I wasn't the one pinned against the wall with my wrists restrained in an iron grip anymore. Suddenly I was the one in power, hovering the white haired pureblood, pinning her, savagely on the wall, a poisonous glare settled on my features. Adrenaline shot through my veins, as anger boiled in my blood warming the blood, and coloring my eyes a light hue of red. I felt my fangs elongating, probing painfully against my lips.

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as I unleashed my aura, gathering my powers, ready to blow it out full force, at any moment.

"You're just like him, in and out. This curly chocolate hair of yours and those cold eyes only remind me of him. The one, who pulled the trigger of it all—Rido Kuran. And deep down, you're exactly alike, rotten to the core. I will end you, Tenshi Kuran." She spat, pink eyes meeting brown one in a deadly glare, as she struggled against my tight hold on her wrists. I released a little of my power gradually imploding her brain, earning a loud screams of pain.

"Firstly, this excuse is lame. Try again; you're not going to impress me with your lines à la villain in vaudeville." I countered my voice dangerously low as my fangs grazed her neck with every word I uttered, as I found myself even more surprised by my courage. _**'Where did it all come from?'**_ "Second of all, never ever compare me to that thing again. Is that understood?" I continued, digging my nails in the skin of her wrist, holding her still, as her features contorted in pain.

A loud hiss slipped past the barrier of her sealed lips, as drops of blood appeared from her now wounded wrists. I concentrated more and more of my power determined to burst her from the inside. "And thirdly, one who lays their hands on Yuuki shall not go unpunished" I concluded, unleashed my powers full force. Sounds of glass windows shattering, bulbs bursting, walls shaking echoed through the air, mingling with the noises of our sharp intakes of breath. Time seemed frozen, immersing the room into an eerie silence.

At some point I must have blacked out from the force of my powerful release, because I suddenly found myself clutched against a warm, familiar chest, the familiar scent of Takuma suddenly flooding my nostrils, as he carried me bridal style out of the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forgot the scene before my eyes: A shizuka Hiou sprawled on the floor, blood gushing down her head, her hands pressed flat on her ears, as she begged, my brother – who was standing at her feet, his lips closed in a tight line, a lethal glare written on his face – for the pain to stop.

* * *

The way back to the actual Moon Dormitory must have been the longest five minutes of my life. The silence was heavy, and the atmosphere tense. For most of its part my eyes were locked to the ground, as I didn't even dare to look up, suddenly finding a new interest for the Cross Academy cobblestone. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the judgment in the eyes of my brother or yet again my boyfriend's.

Instead I just tighten my arms around Takuma's neck, still cradled into his arms, resting my head on his shoulders, craving more of this comforting warmness. Shivers of fright made my blood run cold, as my eyes met Onii-Sama's cold ones.

He was fuming with rage, walking stiffly behind us, his eyes fixed on mine. To say that Onii-Sama was seething with rage was in understatement. I could practically feel the waves of anger rolling away from him, closing the distance between us.

'_**I'm totally screwed. I shouldn't have gone there. There's no way he'll believe me. Really, how could our sweet, innocent little sister go alone, to face Shizuka Hiou?'**_ I panicked inwardly, my body stiffening as I we reached Onii-Sama's office.

As soon as my feet touched the floor, I went rigid. _**'Maybe if I try to explain they would understand?'**_ I stood there, ready for the blow, the word, the judgment, the deception in their eyes… anything. It never came, nothing.

Not a word, a scream, a scowl, a gesture, nothing, just plain silence. This surprisingly made the situation worse. I could feel myself break apart, at their ignorance. Maybe, I wasn't worth the deception. I hesitantly lifted my head, trying to restrain the tears that blurred my vision. I casted a quick glance in their direction, only to met two pair of eyes filled with worry. I swallowed hard, composing myself.

"Are you alright?" asked Takuma in a gentle tone, a small encouraging smile on his face. _**'No, no! This isn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be mad at me; to be deceived. He was supposed to scream, to yell, and to be mean.'**_ I thought as more tears welled up in my eyes, reducing his soft features into a blur of gold, peach and green. _**'Why he is so soft? He was supposed to make it easier for me to face my guilt.' **_I nodded weakly.

"I – I" I stammered unable to form a correct sentence anymore as the lump in my throat grew thicker. "So – sorry" I sobbed, collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Sorry, sorry" I recited over and over like a mantra, my head still hung low in shame.

"Shhh. It's alright, Ten. It's alright! I'm here, we're here" whispered Onii-Sama as he kneeled on the floor next to me patting my back, reassuringly.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Continued Takuma, in the same smoothing tone as he pushed my bangs out of my eyes, his thumb stroking lightly my cheek. I looked up, meeting my boyfriend's green eyes, filled with nothing but pure love. His smile grew, as he read the hesitation on my features.

"Nothing… to feel sorry … for?" I repeated as the information sunk in. "But, I – promised… and yet I —" I mumbled in sheer concern, closing my mouth as they chuckled softly.

"I know why you went there despite your promises; you were following Yuuki, I guessed you wouldn't want her to go there by herself. I saw her exiting the building with Kiriyuu a couples of minutes later. I knew something when wrong when I didn't saw you following them, so I went to Kaname, and well, you know the rest of the story." Takuma tentatively, smiling broadly.

"Thank you both of you; you're my knights in shining armor." I chuckled a little, wiping away my tears, smiling back at them.

"What happened in there?" asked suddenly Kaname Onii-Sama, his voice serious. I tensed, as I remembered the events, shivering slightly. Instantly Takuma wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I knew this would happen eventually. Of course they would want to know what happened, they needed to know, no matter how unpleasant it was.

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon to the annoying shrilly sounds of the alarm going off. As if yesterday wasn't one of the worst day ever, today must start off like this._** 'Stupid human invention'**_ I grumbled sleepily, as I rolled over trying to ignore –in vain – the deafening noises of the alarm, allowing myself some more minutes of well deserved sleep. I woke up with a start, a quarter of minutes later. As if the mood of my day hadn't already spoiled by the torture device, I realized that if I didn't hurry I would turn up late for class. In haste I slipped in my uniform skirt, put on my high socks, slide my arms into the sleeves of my black dress shirt not even bothering to button it up before rushing into the lounge, to grab my silver hairbrush. Being late didn't mean that I couldn't style my hair.

As I opened the door of the living room of my shared en-suite, I dumped into something. I looked up only to freeze in stupor. _**'As if I needed more awkward moments in my life'**_ I thought sarcastically. Here was I, frozen in complete stupor and shame, blushing madly, my blouse wide open in front of my boyfriend – completely hot boyfriend, I might add—no less. _**'At least, I'm glad that I didn't inherit of the Kuran flat chest. My breasts look great in those lacy bras.' 'WHAT? Get a hold of yourself young lady, you're just not allowed to think like that!'**_ I scowled myself inwardly, as I prayed for my arms to just come into action and cover myself up. A chuckle interrupted my inner struggle with my unresponsive body.

"You're right; your breast does look great in those bras." Chuckled a equally flushed Takuma a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, as he tried to stop eyes to roam all over my body. '_**Oh dear Gucci, I said that aloud'**_ I whimpered in embarrassment, unable to find my way with words. "While this statement absolutely speaks the truth; I'd rather be the one that shares this confidence." He continued politely, focusing his jewels-like eyes on my face. "May I?" he asked, reaching out to my blouse. I nodded giving the permission, unable to form any kind of oral communication, as he slowly buttoned up the silky material rather possessively, making my skin burn under his touch.

At the precise instant when I thought that 'No, the situation couldn't have been worst', a loud throat clearing, echoed through the walls of the lounge. I closed my eyes, already resigned that we were deep in trouble, the blush returning full force on my face, making its way to the very tips of my toes. My mouth dropped open ungracefully, as my heart hammered against my chest. I tried not to panic, and focused on a possible explanation to the situation.

"I think that you're trying very hard, to make me hate you, Ichijo. Congratulations it's working." stated coldly a deep voice, from behind my back.

"It's – it's not…WH—what it…looks like" stuttered my blonde boyfriend, his – now shaking – hands dropping from my blouse to scratch pitifully the back of his neck. I nodded jerkily to confirm his assertions.

"Oh really? Let me get that clear for you Ichijo. I'm sure you've been told that nowadays, sex without using a '_barrier method'_ will kill you. In this case, when it comes to sex; _I am_ the 'barrier' and I _will_ kill you." Informed Kaname Onii-Sama in a deadly tone. I swear that the temperature of the room dropped considerably as my brother shot a feral glare at Takuma. "Is that understood?" He then asked in a too-friendly-to-be-normal tone. My eyes were probably – by the time – as wide as saucers, and I couldn't care less, I was too terrified. And, if the shivers or the goose bumps were any indication, then surely was my boyfriend; maybe even more than I was. He nodded frantically averting his eyes to the floor.

"You may dispose now." Ordered frigidly Onii-Sama, before turning to me and add "I will have the pleasure to have a little talk with you too, after class, young lady. Now make yourself presentable you're late. You may hurry, I'm sure you don't want to miss Yagari sensei's lecture on the misdeed of precocious sexual intercourse." With those final words, he left. Leaving me alone, my appearance disheveled as I still wondered what just happened. _**'Well this is great! Now Kaname Onii-Sama thinks that I am having se – sexual activities Takuma.'**_ I felt the blush color my cheeks once more. _**'At least, my boyfriend thinks I have beautiful, no scratch that, great breasts!' **_Oh my Gucci! I shouldn't I think about that! I should be mortified… So why was I all giddy, fuzzy and …proud –yes definitely proud? Was something wrong with me? Why was I suddenly craving for more and more of Takuma's touch? I sighed heavily. Finally, maybe Yagari sensei's class would be useful. That was it, if I didn't end up late…

* * *

By the time I arrived in class, everyone was already seated and listening intently to Toga Yagari, who was rambling about the lack of endurance of teenager. I went silently to my desk, under the poisonous glare of the vampire hunter —who –, continued his speech, chose to ignore me completely, which was absolutely fine with me.

"Let's face it, with the rush, the excitement and the fact that you're inexperienced, if you last more than 15 min consider yourselves lucky"

"You all need to know that sex isn't just sex. It's a way to connect yourselves to your partner. It means more than just fun or friction. It's way more than that. Sex is a way to express your love to your partner physically, especially for you vampires, who share blood during the act. Do not rush things, because you and your partner will both end up hurt either physically or mentally."

"This was the emotional part. As for the physical part of it all, I'm sure you all heard that you needed protection… well you'll find all the information in the pamphlets on your desk. I'll let you fifteen minutes to examine them on your own and then the entire class will thoroughly study them to make you sure every mechanics are understood."

This was at his exact moment than this class turned from normal to very awkward. I realized it, the second I let my eyes wander on the pamphlets in my hands. All to my dismay, the pictures were really… well …erm … demonstrative. Was this a drawing or a photograph? I questioned myself the blush returning full force. Well this class was going to be really long.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of awkward discussion, well rather monologue, about the misdeed of precocious, unprotected recreational sexual relation and some very graphic explanation of the schemes on the pamphlets, Yagari-sensei dismissed us. Causing the Night class students to rush outside as soon as the words left the vampire hunter's mouth. For the first time forgetting their elegancy and the social etiquette, their faces flushed, eyes darkened in embarrassment. Some, muttering how awkward it already was when your parents give you the talk without having to sit through another _TALK_.

I, however stood there, face flushed, eyes wide opened, as I basked in aftershock, trying to shake away the thoughts out of my mind, gathering slowly my things. At least I didn't have to fear the embarrassment of others _TALKS_ with my parents.

I let my mind wander away from reality, back in the past. Nostalgia washed over me. Re-opening a wound in my chest. A wound that never was completely healed. Re-opened it to let it bleed all over again as I got lost into the veil of my memories.

A lump formed in my throat and tears started to well up in my eyes. I struggled not to lose control of my emotions, chewing nervously my lower lips as the waterworks begun.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my narrow waist, clutching me tightly against a chiseled chest. The warmness of the embrace engulfing me, appeasing me.

"It's raining!" exclaimed a too familiar velvet voice, stirring me out of my thoughts; as I became aware of the world around me.

Ugh? Raining, indeed it was, the rain was pouring down on the floor, forming a thick curtain. I grunted in displeasure. As if the _TALK_ wasn't enough to darken my mood, the rain needed to play with my nerves.

And this smell, this smell of drenched granite that brought so many memories. Memories of people that would never come back, memories of a certain lady recounting her love story, her soft voice still clear in my ears lulling me away from the present.

"Hey, sweetheart what's wrong?" whispered Takuma in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. Really! I was just lost in my memories. That's all." I answered with a weak smile, as I inhaled deeply Takuma sweet scent, already feeling light-headed. _**'Oh why does he always have to have this effect on me?'**_

Takuma tightened his hold around me, and swung us from side to side soothingly, as he pressed his soft, delicate lips against my temples. I hummed softly, appreciating the comforting gesture. I still couldn't help but to feel a pang in my chest at his concern. I didn't want him to worry about me. It was useless. I knew it sounded cliché; but as long as he was mine, I was fine.

As long as I was cradled safely in the warmness of his arms; I was more than just fine. As long as he was mine and I was his, the rest of the world could disappear and I wouldn't mind. He was my everything, and for whatever he was or would be, I was and would be his forever more. I loved him. I love him so much that it hurt. How did I get that lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend? I wondered as I was lulled into my definition of heaven, basking happily in the bouquet of Takuma's sweet fragrances, relishing in the sweetness of our moment. I turned my head, only to find myself lost in the depth of my blonde boyfriend's profound eyes. A wide smile spread on his gorgeous features, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a so-sweet-that-it-made-my-teeth-hurt voice, my heart melting at his dazzling smile. I nodded shakily, as I, once more today, lost all ability to rely on words anymore. Takuma's breath-taking smile widen, as he took my hands in one of his, curling the other on the small of my back, leading me toward the exit. A small amount of blood rushed to my cheeks at the casual touch. _**'Why am I even blushing? Damn him and his perfect face. He's always making me act like those stupid fan-girls'**_.

I shivered slightly at the change of the temperature, as we stepped out of the class. I sighed internally, as I examine the thick curtain of streaming rain. Sometimes having a sun sensitive skin had its perks, I thought as I opened my black umbrella, holding it over our heads, finally making our way towards the Moon Dormitory.

We were halfway to the dorms when Takuma, suddenly stopped dead in his track, his hands curling around my hips, halting me to a stop. His eyes scrutinized my face with intensity, a wide smile plastered on his cherry red lips. I almost missed the evil glint in his eyes. I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him in question.

"Wha—" I tried to formulate, only to be interrupted by Takuma rosy lips crushing against mine, on hand now cupping my face, dragging me into a heated kiss, as the other pried the umbrella off my hands, dropping it at our feet in a puddle of water. His lips started to move against mine, as his tongue licked my lower lips, in a silent request to deepen the kiss. I obliged happily, letting his tongue invade my mouth. I was too light-headed by the kiss to be concerned by the rain soaking us or worst ruining my hairdo. His other hand moved to cup my face, titling it upward as he sucked greedily on my lower lips not wanting to let go. I moaned loudly against his lips, threading my fingers into Takuma's drenched hair.

"My books…" I muttered once we parted, our eyes still locked, our hands in the same position.

"Everything's going to be alright" and with this simple phrase he made all my worry vanish. With the simple gesture of cupping my face ever so lightly, forcing me to look deep into his green appeasing and cool eyes, I knew everything would be all right. I simply knew that the talk with my brother would end up well, as ever. That shizuka Hiou would be handled. Simply put I just knew that I was safe.

* * *

I apologize deeply if there's any typos or else it's 5 AM and I'm veeery tired! please do not hesitate to PM me or review to let me know if there's any :)

**END OF THE CHAPTER. Hope you liked, please reviews to give your opinion ...**

**well until further more chapter which will be coming soon :) **

**See yah soon **


End file.
